


Don't Let it Scare You, I'm Here

by SergeantMiraiTomoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMiraiTomoe/pseuds/SergeantMiraiTomoe
Summary: On one Halloween night, the five girls go out on a adventure through a tower that is filled with multiple terrors. But one of the girls has a secret that she refuses to tell her friends. How long can she keep herself in check until someons figures out she's mentally insane?





	Don't Let it Scare You, I'm Here

**Author's Note:**

> I poured so much time and brain power into this one. I hope you like it!

“Mami, do I look good?” Madoka called out as she approached the older girl with a smile on her face. Looking over, Mami smiled back.

“You look good,” she replied, patting the younger girl on the head. The five had agreed to go with the magical girl theme they had chosen, and that’s what was going on.

“Uh, hello? I need some help here?” A certain blue haired girl’s voice was heard until Sayaka fell into the living room with Madoka and Mami who watched as she continued to tumble around, entangled in her own cape. Quickly walking over, Mami grabbed the end of the cape before yanking it upward, giving Sayaka some air time before she hit the ground. “Yeah, thanks,” the blue haired girl said, rubbing her forehead as she stood up.

“It never ceases to amaze me how much strength you have,” Madoka complimented. “Are the other two almost done?” The pink haired girl asked, mentioning Kyouko and Homura who were still in the changing room that Mami set up in her apartment.

“I have no clue,” Sayaka replied, adding a shrug for more effect. “When were we supposed to be out of here again?”

“Twenty minutes from now,” Mami said immediately, already knowing what time it was.

“Wow, that was quick… Thanks,” Sayaka said.

“I’ll get prepare some tea while I’m waiting, you two wait here,” Mami said to the other two girls before leaving the two by themselves, not waiting for any objections. As soon as she knew she was out of hearing range, she let out a relieved sigh. “Thanks for being here for me,” she said to herself. ‘No problem, I got you!’ the second voice in her mind said. If there was something Mami didn’t want to tell her friends about, it was the other person who lived in her head. It would just prove that she was insane in one way, shape or form, and she didn’t want to lose her only friends. It happened back in the car crash with her family. She must’ve hit her head or something, but either way, it had a huge effect on her mentality. The doctors couldn’t find out what was going on since they didn’t see anything ‘wrong’, but that didn’t stop Mami’s young mind from developing a second conscious. “What would I do without you?” She asked.

‘Well, a lot actually. In reality, I’m just that other part of your mind that thinks for you, so it pretty much increases the quickness of your thought process,’ her mind explained. ’That also includes reaction speed, so you don’t have to worry about that. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand if you want to have a successful date setup, you know who’ll take care of that~.’ Mami giggled.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” she said.

“Mami, who’re you talking to?” Jumping, Mami quickly turned around to see Kyouko at the entrance of the kitchen. She was fully dressed in her magical outfit and was leaning on the entrance wall.

“N-N-No one,” Mami stuttered out, clearly embarrassed that she had been ‘talking to herself’. Kyouko was the closest one who had figured out Mami’s secret, and she was always getting a step closer.

“You know, you’ve been acting up lately,” the redhead said, pushing herself off from her spot. “You sure you’re up for this?”

“Y-Yeah,” Mami said, her normal senpai facade failing.

‘Careful, she’s slippery,’ her second mind said. Mami was about to form a response when she remembered her situation just as quickly as she had forgotten it. She slowed her breathing until she knew she was alright before putting on her normal smile. The transformation seemed to surprise Kyouko.

“Trust me, I’m fine,” Mami said calmly before turning back towards the tea kettle that was left there that morning.

“Alright, whatever you say,” Kyouko said, not buying it before walking away. “Oh, and another thing, everyone is ready, so we’ll be leaving in…”

“Fifteen minutes, I know,” Mami said nonchalantly as she heated up the water. The redhead nodded, a small amount of surprise on her face, before she continued on her way out.

‘Now that was close,’ Mami’s second mind said as the yellow haired girl calmed down.

“Next time, try to calm me down rather than tell me how good she looks,” she whispered getting her mind to cackle.

‘Whatever you say,’ was all it said. ‘Whatever you say.’ Mami smiled as she watched the water come to a boil before bringing five tea cups over to the living room. Homura had also gotten into her outfit and was with the other three who seemed to be talking with no particular subject. ‘They’re asking what’s wrong with you,’ her mind said as Mami continued over to the table.

“Hi Mami!” Madoka said as she saw the older girl coming in, quickly ending the conversation they were having.

“I made the tea,” Mami said, putting the kettle and the cups on the table. “I hope you enjoy it.” She already knew that they would, but she had to say something to keep them busy.

“Of course we will, you made it,” Sayaka complimented as she took one of the tea cups and drank out of it. Everyone else began to drink from the tea as Mami watched on. She thought to herself for a second before taking a sip out of her own tea. A few minutes passed in silence until something in the yellow haired girl’s mind popped up.

‘We should probably get going, our 15 minutes are almost up,’ her second conscious said. Also noticing this, Mami stood up.

“We should probably get going, our 15 minutes are almost up,” she announced, getting everyone’s attention. Realising that their time was up, everyone also stood up and got themselves ready before they began to walk out of the apartment.

‘Copycat…’ Giggling, Mami got the attention of Homura who stared at her with a questioning glance.

“What’s so funny?” The black haired girl asked. Mami just smiled back.

“Just a thought,” she replied before walking with the rest of the group. Homura thought for a few seconds before jogging to catch up with them. Wandering around, the group watched as other people dressed in their own costumes walked by. It was already dark outside, so everything was in place. “Where do you girls want to go first?” Mami asked as they reached the street’s intersection.

“I was thinking of a cafe,” Sayaka suggested, looking in the direction of the place. Madoka nodded her head, quickly agreeing. Homura silently agreed, Mami already knew because of the look on her face. Kyouko shrugged, showing that she couldn’t care less.

“The cafe it is!” Leading the way, Mami walked across the street towards one of their favorite meeting places before stepping inside the building. Heading over, the group sat in one of the more isolated places in the area near the window. After the group settled down and relaxed, Mami was the first to speak. “So, what do you girls want to do first?” The other four looked at each other before looking back at her, obviously without any answers. “Well, I was thinking we can just wander downtown or go to one of the parties,” the yellow haired girl suggested.

“I’m not really sure, I just want to get scared,” Sayaka said.

“Weeeeell… There is a haunted tower at the edge of the city.”

“Now that sounds like fun,” Kyouko said, leaning back in her seat.

‘Bingo,’ Mami’s mind said. ‘Great work girl.’ Mami smiled but didn’t say anything.

“Haunted tower it is.” Cheering, everyone at the table relaxed, knowing that they had a start of a plan. “I also think that they separate people if they are in a group, and then they have to find each other.”

“This should be good,” Homura complimented, getting everyone to agree.

“We’re in a cafe, so we mine as well get something while we talk,” Madoka suggested. Getting the drinks that they wanted, the five continued to wait while planning something out. “So what now? Who knows how long the tower will be.”

“Maybe if we don’t have enough time, we can crash at Mami’s for the rest of the night,” Kyouko suggested.

“Wouldn’t that be troubling for Mami?” Madoka put in.

“No, I’ll be fine,” Mami said. “But why my place specifically?” There was silence at the table for a few awkward seconds.

“Well… Mami dosn’t have a problem with it, I’m not sure about Madoka’s parents, Sayaka’s place is a bit small, we don’t visit Homura’s place very often, and I stay with Mami either way,” Kyouko listed out, making fair points for everything, but there was still an edge to her voice, and just about everyone noticed.

“But that’s not the real reason, is it?” Homura questioned. Everyone shifted in their seats just to stare at the redhead who was obviously being pressured by her friends.

“Y-Yeah, it is,” Kyouko managed to stutter out, a blush beginning to form on her cheeks.

“You suuuuuuure~?” Sayaka began to tease.

“What? Are you expecting something else?” The redhead asked, an edge creeping into her voice.

“Yeeaaaaah, well,” Madoka began, joining in on the conversation. “I think it’s kind of obvious that you just want to see Mami.”

“N-NO! Kyouko yelled. “T-That’s not the only reason why I want to stay for the night,” she continued, quieting down.

“So it IS a reason,” Sayaka said, satisfied with her answer.

“Are you saying that you wouldn’t want to see Mami?” Homura finally spoke up. The three that were arguing turned to look at her.

‘I think you should just ride this one out,’ Mami’s mind suggested to which Mami mentally agreed. Drawing away from the conversation, the yellow haired girl stared out the window, sipping at the tea she had in front of her. ‘If you were going to tell one of the other four about me, who would be the first one?’ Her mind suddenly asked.

“Well, couldn’t I just tell them all?” Mami whispered, not loud enough for the other four to hear over their own voices.

‘Yeah, but that could also come out with the worst outcome,’ her mind reminded her. ‘If you choose them one by one, that would make life easier… And show who you like the most.’

“As in a attraction or just overall friendly relationship?”

‘I don’t know… Unless you want to take it to the romantic level~’

“B-But, that would be too much for my mind…”

‘You don’t actually have to do it.’

“Well… I think… Maybe…”

“Right Mami?” Kyouko asked, getting Mami to jump.

“K-Kyouko?” Mami stuttered out, trying to recover from her initial shock. Yes she has gotten lost in the conversations with her mind, but she hasn’t been interrupted.

‘Good choice, I like her to.’

“Shut up!” The redhead in front of her recoiled with a look of pain on her face. “S-Sorry...What are we talking about?”

“Mami, you sure you’re alright?” Sayaka asked with a look of worry.

“I-I’m fine,” Mami said, trying to reassure her friends that she was alright and totally not insane in the head for having a second conscious.

“Alright… Whatever you say…” Sayaka said, her features softening only slightly.

“Well, we were talking about how your apartment was the best place for us to crash after we are done,” Madoka said.

“Y-Yeah… It’ll be alright if you girls do that,” Mami said. Kyouko eased in her seat while Madoka and Sayaka began another conversation that the redhead was clearly not interested in.

‘You should apologize,’ Mami’s mind chimed in. ‘Sorry about that by the way.’ Giggling, Mami got the attention of Kyouko who gave her a questioning look.

“It’s alright,” the yellow haired girl said to herself, confusing the redhead even furthur.

‘Now here’s a quick run down, mess with her,’ her mind said with a hint of malevolence in her voice. Understanding immediately, Mami closed her eyes before opening them, her eyes glittering with tears. At this point of time, Kyouko is confused beyond return.

“I-I’m sorry for asking you to shut up,” Mami began, her voice trembling as if she was on the edge of tears. The other three at this point of time had their attention focused on what the new conversation was about. “It was wrong of me to do that, and I feel a deep pain at the bottom of my heart,” she continued. Closing her eyes, Mami took her right hand and put it up to her heart before clenching the fabric that was now under her hand. “In fact…” Opening her eyes, Mami looked directly into Kyouko’s with traces of tears leaving their place. “I LOVE YOU!” Even though it was night time, the sun seemed to shine down on her displayed. Quickly, she snapped up both of Kyouko’s hands in her own, bringing them up to chest level. “So please… Can you forgive me?” Mami finally finished off.

“I…” Kyouko began, her face as red as her hair. There was silence in the entire group. The redhead wasn’t exactly expecting Mami to say this and didn’t know how to respond, but she knew she couldn’t reject the girl that had somehow altered her entire aura, making her unbelievably adorable. But there wasn’t anyone watching, so she could-

Twisting her head over, Kyouko stared at the other three who had watched the entire speech. Homura had shifted to the otherside of the table and had recorded the entire thing at the best angle possible. “Well now,” she said as she ended the video.

“YOU MOTHERFU-” Kyouko began as she launched herself across the table. Reaction kicking in, Mami grabbed her teacup out of the way and close to her, watching the chaos unfold in front of her with a questioning look.

“I did that correctly, right?” Mami asked quietly as she took a sip of her drink.

‘I think you might have overdone it,’ her mind replied.

“Is that a bad thing?”

‘Nope, not at all.’ Smiling, Mami drank the rest of her drink as Madoka tried to restrain Kyouko who was trying to strangle Sayaka who was protecting Homura with the last bit of life that she had left.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Well that was something,” Madoka said.

“Shut up,” Kyouko bit, getting a giggle out of everyone in the group. What happened in the cafe wasn’t going away anytime soon, so the redhead was probably going to suffer for a while. “Let’s just get this done.”

“You just want to be with Mami~”

“I SAID SHUT UP!” It was definitely a long walk for Kyouko as they approached the edge of the city.

“It shouldn’t be too hard to find,” Sayaka said as she began to look around.

‘To the left,’ Mami’s mind said, getting her to look in said direction where her eyes lit up on an ominous looking building. ‘Bingo.’ Without a word, Mami began to walk in the direction of it. Noticing this, Homura also began to follow before the rest of the group finally realised what was going on and jogged to catch up.

“Can you at least tell us that you’re going in a different direction next time?” Sayaka asked annoyed.

“Next time, you should probably pay attention,” Homura countered, silencing the blue haired girl. Reaching the tower, Mami looked it up and down before seeing someone sitting at what seemed to be the entrance. “Looks like we’re here.”

“Yeah… So we have to climb this entire thing?” Mami wondered out loud.

‘Probably,’ her mind said nonchalantly. ‘Each floor is more or less a stage of spooks, so we should be ready.’

“Looks like it,” Kyouko said, also looking up at the size of the building.

“I hope this dosn’t take long,” Madoka said, a small amount of worry in her voice. Looking over, Mami walked over to the entrance. Seemingly waking up, the person at the front looked up. They were dressed in some sort of fox outfit that had rips and tears all around, exposing what seemed to be metal and wires as if it were a robot. There was also a hook in place of their right hand along with a eye patch on the same sided eye.

“Hello there,” the yellow haired girl greeted. Noticing their missing friend, the others crowded around her quickly.

“Yarr, how may I be of service to ye lasses?” The fox asked in a piratey accent. The voice was indeed male, but it had a robotic sense to it.

“Is this the haunted tower?” Mami asked.

“Yarr, this be it,” the fox motioned at tower behind him. “Not many have come though, this ol’ fox will admit it. But, I can’t say much. After all, this attraction is… Out of thee way.”

“Well, you still have a good reputation,” Mami complimented. “Heard that most people who walk in, don’t come out the same.”

“Aye, that be true. I see it in thee eyes of those who exit this elevator,” he motioned behind him, indicating a vertical railing that made its way up the entire length of the tower.

“I think we’re up for the challenge,” Mami said, speaking for the rest of the group. “What other twists might you throw at us?”

“Well, first of all, it be pretty dark in yonder, so of course ye will need a light source.” Turning around, he reached under a table before pulling out what seemed to be a power core of some sort. Holding it by the top handle, he flipped a switch that was somewhere located on top, illuminating the area around them. “These be new, so ye don’t need to worry about malfunctions, hehe…” Turning it off, he placed it on top of the table before looking back at the group.

“Are we going to be let in soon?” Kyouko asked, a small amount of impatience edging around her voice. The fox giggled, closing his eyes which caught most of the group by surprise. Opening them, he looked up.

“Nah, there’d be another group already in thar, so it would be unfortunate for ya lasses to run into each other.”

‘He’s not human,’ Mami’s mind complimented. She felt her eyebrows raise slightly. ‘You can tell by the voice, and how his mouth moves precisely with what he says. Him blinking confirmed that.’ Looking over to the side, Mami lowered her voice so that no one can hear her.

“And if I tried to pick him up?” She asked.

‘He would weigh like a normal man… Just maybe with an extra ton added on.’ Looking back, Mami continued to wait with the other girls in complete silence, not knowing what to talk about while they waited. She was about to give up when a klaxon was heard. Looking over at the new shining red light, the girls watched as the elevator slowly made its way down. After a minute passed, the transportation system eased slowly to a stop at the bottom before the door split, letting the riders out. A small group of four girls stepped out, but compared to how they probably looked when they walked in, they were completely shaken and their eyes were shrunken in their sockets. Dropping their lantern off, they continued on their way back to the city without a word. Looking back, the fox raised an eyebrow.

“Ya sure ye lasses want to go in? It be dangerous, and it would be a shame to see ye get hurt,” he said. Stepping forward, Mami planted her feet firmly on the ground.

“Like hell are we about to back down. And if I must, I’ll carry everyone out myself in one piece. I’m not about to let anyone get hurt,” she said with a calm yet powerful determination in her voice. The fox stared at her for a second before letting out a chuckle.

“Ay, I like how ye thinks.” Reaching back, he picked up the lantern before handing it over to the yellow haired girl who took it with a hint of surprise on her face. “Ye are worthy of being the night sentinel.” The others looked at her with surprise, not knowing what had just transpired before letting it slide. “Whenever ye lasses are ready, the entrance is over there.” Pointing, the fox indicated a door that would lead them into the tower. “And as an extra thought, there’d be a duck in thar. It’s been there for… Quite sometime and yet, nobody has found it. If ye could find it, bring it out, ya?”

“Wait, aren’t we all supposed to have a light?” Sayaka asked as Mami continued to inspect the object that was in her hands.

“Nah. Ye are going to be seperated in there, and ye will have to find each other. More twists for ye to get around,” the fox explained. Pressing the button on top, Mami turned the lantern on before seeing a few letters on the top.

‘UAC?’ Her mind asked, trying to figure out what it meant. ‘Probably some reference I’m not getting.’ Giggling, Mami turned it off before staring at the entrance.

“Alright girls, you ready?” She asked. Homura’s emotion hadn’t changed, but something was obviously on her mind. Madoka was clinging to said girl, not willing to get seperated from her but knew it had to be done. Kyouko looked bored out of her mind and seemed eager to get in on the action. And Sayaka seemed likewise, just with a tint of anticipation in her eyes. “Let’s get to work.” Advancing, Mami pushed her way through the door that lead into a dark corridor. There were line spacing that was on the ground with ‘stand here’ symbols. Obeying it, the five stood on the designated spaces before something shifted. Turning around, Mami saw her friends disappear behind a wall that seemed to come out of nowhere.

‘Well that’s that,’ Her mind said. Smiling, Mami turned back around, facing the new path that had appeared in front of her. She had some real privacy to talk to herself now.

“So what’s the plan?” she asked as she began to walk forward, turning on the lantern while she was at it.

‘Well, if there is something that we can do, we can use the environment to-’ suddenly without warning, the current path Mami was taking closed off with two new paths opening on either side. A ghostly laughing was heard throughout. ‘Use the environment to scare someone… Or we can go completely insane.’ Satisfied that she was able to finish off, Mami’s mind seemed relieved.

“Sounds like a plan,” Mami said as she turned left, running into a dead end a few seconds later.

‘Well, we should’ve gone right,’ her mind said. Mami continued to think to herself before coming to a decision. ‘What are we waiting for?’

“A moving maze…” Mami whispered more to herself. As soon as she said this, a wall opened up, resulting in another path. Turning around and looking back the way she came, Mami saw that it was blocked off again. “Count the time it takes for the walls to move.”

‘Good catch,’ her mind said before going silent. Continuing through the new path, Mami saw a large pathway before a wall closed over it. ‘Every minute,’ her mind said. Nodding, Mami turned and continued further into the darkness. ‘Going insane… Dosn’t sound half bad…’

_________________________________________________________________________

“MAMI!” Kyouko called as she pounded her fist against the wall that had appeared before her. Turning around, she saw that was blocked off from the other three as well. “This ain’t good,” she said to herself before seeing that the wall off to her side had decided to move out of the way. Peering down into the darkness, she felt a drop of sweat bead down from her forehead. Quickly wiping it off, she journeyed inward. ‘I-I’m not scared,’ she tried to reassure herself. She continued to walk until she bumped into a wall. Swearing, she put her hands out infront of her, feeling the wall and the area around her. It was slightly tight around, but she could feel that there were no other exits. ‘AND I’m walking blind.’

Coming to the conclusion that there was no other way out, she began to find her way back when a loud noise was heard. Turning back around, she saw that there was now an opening where there had once been a wall. In the distance, she saw a familiar light. Walking towards it, she started into a run. “Mami!” She called out, attempting to reach her destination before she tripped and fell, sliding across the cool, smooth ground. Looking up, she saw another wall move into place, blocking off the light. ‘What the hell?’ She was sure Mami had heard her… Unless… Standing up, she walked over to the wall. ‘It’s gotta move someday,’ she thought. A minute later, the wall she had been staring at moved and the light reappeared. Slowly, Kyouko approached it before stopping. It was a light reflection that was coming from god knows where. ‘And it isn’t even providing light,’ the redhead noted. Turning, she stared down the next pathway before walking down it, slightly disappointed.

‘Mami… Where are you?’

_________________________________________________________________________

Jumping in surprise at the sudden movement, Madoka watched as Kyouko disappeared in front of her. Turning around, Homura was nowhere to be seen. ‘Are the walls moving?’ She questioned. Just to confirm her suspicion, the wall beside her slide away, revealing a dark path. ‘Plan, find the others… Mostly Mami though since she has the light.’ Walking forward, she stuck next to the walls, trying to hide from whatever would be after her… If there was something after her. ‘Hopefully not…’ She continued to walk blindly until she bumped into a wall, getting a small yelp out of her. Feeling her heart rate explode, Madoka began to slow her breathing.

“Nothing can hurt me,” she whispered to herself. “Nothing at all.” Just then, the wall behind her moved out of the way, getting her to stumble backwards and deeper into the labyrinth. Jumping in surprise, she began to look around, trying to see in her new surroundings. “Hello?” She called down the hallway. Sighing, she walked down it in hopes that she would find someone else that would help her. Reaching the end, she was greeted with two different directions to walk in. ‘Which way is the way out?’ Before she could think any further, the walls closed off before an opening in the middle opened. Behind her, a wall closed, giving her only one choice.

Hesitantly, Madoka began to continue forward, trying to have her eyes adjust to her surroundings before realising something. The walls were nearly completely black, yet they were reflective in some way. Feeling it, she felt a cool, smooth surface. Turning, she continued on her way until the wall in front of her closed. Backing up, she was about to turn back when she bumped into something. Quickly, she looked back, only to see another wall. Looking in all directions, she began to panic before she realised what happened. There was no way out. She was trapped, in a small space, with no clear way to get out.

Slowly crumbling to the ground, Madoka felt her sanity slowly falter before it began its long way down. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she continued to look for a way out. A minute passed… Two minutes passed… Three minutes passed… Nothing moved... Then suddenly, the wall slowly edged over. Looking over immediately, Madoka lunged at the new crack, going against the automated system and pulling it aside as fast as it would let her. During this time, she also began to press herself up against the crack, trying to squeeze herself through. She wanted to get out. She ‘needed’ to get out.

After a few seconds, she finally managed to get out before she began to speed through the darkness. Her sanity wouldn’t last forever, and it was still continuing to drain. Madoka knew this. She didn’t have much time to think about it though. Rounding the corner, she was about to let out a pained cry when she rammed into something. Falling backwards, Madoka let out a yelp of surprise, as well as what she had run into, confirming that it was another person.

“Ow…” A familiar voice said. Peering at the figure, Madoka could practically see the blue eyes in the darkness.

“S-S-Sayaka?” She asked, getting the blue haired girls attention.

“Madoka?” Sayaka asked, her voice not quivery. “Is that you?” Madoka tried to form words in her mouth, only to let out a sad squeal as she lurched forward and into the unsuspecting girl.

“S-Sayaka…” She began, feeling tears leave her eyes as she held the other girl close. “I… I’m scared…” she managed to sob out.

“Shh…” Sayaka shushed her friend, patting her on the back of her head. “You’re alright…” Hugging Madoka back, Sayaka began to wonder what could’ve happened to get the young girl so scared. She continued to think about this until a second, and unexpected, thought crossed her mind. ‘What other time would she be with Madoka and Madoka alone?’ She knew that Homura already loved her, but that didn’t stop Sayaka from having such thoughts. “You’re alright,” she continued to comfort her friend.

_________________________________________________________________________

Blinking, Homura watched as a wall moved in front of her, blocking her view from Madoka. Raising an eyebrow, she turned around, seeing that Sayaka had also disappeared behind a moving barricade. Connecting the dots, Homura finally came up with the idea that everyone was being isolated from each other. She continued to spin around, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness, before a wall opened up. Walking through, she began to look around at her surroundings that didn’t seem to change whatsoever. ‘I need to find Madoka,’ she began to thought, not knowing how the younger girl would react to such isolation. Homura was used to it, but that didn’t change who the pink haired girl was. Continuing down a hallway, she stopped as she heard movement. Looking off to the side, she saw another wall open up.

Ignoring it, she continued to walk on her current path. ‘On a second thought, it would be more than likely that Madoka is on the other end of the maze…’ Calculating in her mind, Homura began to stitch together a blurry map. ‘Kyouko and I are on the same side while Sayaka and Madoka went the opposite direction… Hell if I know where Mami is going to end up, but she will probably be the easiest to find once we are in the same general area…’ Turning a corner, she ignored the ghostly laughs that began to emit from what seemed like nowhere. There was something else on her mind that she knew she should be thinking about, but completely forgot what it was. ‘The fox mentioned something that I feel was important…’

Reaching a dead end, Homura finally remembered what it was. ‘There’s a duck hidden somewhere, and yet nobody has found it…’ Waiting, Homura stood still until another wall opened up. Walking through the new opening, she put more purpose into her step. ‘That duck… I think Madoka would like it…’ Smiling, Homura went on to find her new objective

_________________________________________________________________________

“The hell?” Sayaka asked herself as Homura was suddenly blocked off. Turning around, the entrance that the group had taken was no longer visible either. Pounding on the new wall, she raised an eyebrow. ‘Now what?’ As if in response to her thoughts, a section of the wall off to her side moved from its original positioning. “Well… How convenient…” Walking through, she began to explore her tight surroundings. Her night vision was terrible, and wouldn’t fix itself anytime soon. ‘Alright… Who’s ready for a blind run down?’ She called out in her mind to an empty crowd.

Wandering in the darkness, Sayaka decided that her best chances of survival would be with Mami for obvious reasons. ‘It might not help with this area specifically, but hell it would help me get my bearings,’ she thought to herself. ‘And she would also be the beacon for everyone to follow,’ she reasoned. Bumping into a wall, Sayaka swore before turning and bumping into another wall. Swearing again, she back up, hoping that there would be another passage. “Motherfu-” she began as she figured out the place was a dead end. Before she could finish her third swear word, the walls began to shift.

Trusting her surroundings, Sayaka began to walk in the direction she thought she heard movement before she realised that there was a new passageway through the second wall she walked into. Letting out a quick breath, the blue haired girl began to pick up the pace in her walk speed. ‘Faster we find someone the better,’ she thought as she turned a corner. She made her way down the long pathway before hearing something. Turning around, she faced down the way she had come. Listening, she heard a faint noise, but she couldn’t identify what it was. She was about to keep moving on her way when the noise got louder.

‘Footsteps,’ she thought as she heard the mysterious noise that could’ve been patterned as feet walking… Uncomfortably slowly… She continued to wait, trying to think of what if could’ve been. Suddenly along with the steps, there was a slight noise that went with it. ‘Metal?’ She asked herself. A chill went up her spine at a sudden thought. ‘Is there something in here that isn’t one of us?’ Shaking her head, she began to continue her walk, doing her best to ignore the noise. ‘Nothing else can be in here… Right?’ Stopping, she slowly turned around again. The noise had gotten far louder. She continued to search any signs of movement when a faint glow was seen.

‘Mami?’ Sayaka thought, but didn’t dare ask out loud. ‘No.’ the light was red and too directed to be a lamp. Suddenly, a tall figure strode into view of the tight corridor. Backing up, Sayaka continued to observe the metal monster that stood where she had once been. Before she could think further, the thing turned, its eyes staring down at her. Feeling her heart rate jump, Sayaka turned around before making a mad dash to escape it. Its terrible red eyes bore down into her soul as she made eye contact with it. The only noises that Sayaka could hear was her breathing and her own footsteps. She was about to wonder what the thing was doing when she heard a single, loud footstep that was obviously inhuman.

Not breaking her stride, Sayaka dared a look behind her. Before she could register what she saw, her ears heard the rapid pounding of metallic feet against the ground. The sight of the robotic animatronic barreling down on her with its red eyes nearly blinding her got Sayaka to go as fast as she could. The terror in her heart heightened at the thought of being caught by this thing. There was a moment when she could nearly feel the coolness of the things metal hand reaching out to her when it all suddenly stopped. By this time, she had reached the end of the hallway. Panting, Sayaka turned around.

‘Saved by a wall,’ she thought as she let out a tired laugh. ‘Hot damn that was good.’ Looking to the side, she saw the continuation of her path. Walking down it, she heard more footsteps, these ones going quickly, yet lighter than the ones she heard from the animatronic. She was about to round a corner when something, or someone ran directly into her. Falling to the ground, Sayaka let out a yelp along with whoever she ran into. “Ow…” She said, rubbing the back of her head.

“S-S-Sayaka?” A familiar voice asked. Looking up, Sayaka saw a pair of pink eyes that matched the voice.

“Madoka?” She asked. “Is that you?” Madoka seemed to try to say something when she lurched forward, embracing her friend, surprising Sayaka.

“S-Sayaka... “ Madoka began. Sayaka felt something wet against her stomach when she realised they were Madoka’s tears. “I… I’m scared…” She finally sobbed out.

“Shh…” Sayaka hushed Madoka, feeling that she was truly terrified. She began to pat the back of her head in a attempt to comfort her friend. “You’re alright…” Hugging Madoka back, Sayaka began to wonder what could’ve happened to get the young girl so scared. She continued to think about this until a second, and unexpected, thought crossed her mind. ‘What other time would she be with Madoka and Madoka alone?’ She knew that Homura already loved her, but that didn’t stop Sayaka from having such thoughts. “You’re alright,” she continued to comfort her friend.

They stayed in their positions until the walls shifted. Looking up, Sayaka observed that the way the she had come from had reopened. Shaking Madoka, the blue haired girl tried to get her friend to pay attention. Reluctantly, Madoka looked up with a questioning look. Sayaka was about to announce what she had just run from when she realised Madoka’s current emotions.

‘She seemed… Comfortable…’ She thought.

“Uh… Sayaka?” Madoka asked.

“O-Oh, sorry, kinda spaced out,” Sayaka said with a nervous laugh. “W-We gotta move… Now.” Madoka was surprised by the sudden urgency to leave, but before she could ask, Sayaka had grabbed her hand and had already begun her way down where Madoka had come from.

“S-Sayaka? What’s going on?” The pink haired girl asked nervously, oblivious to the current situation.

“There’s something down that way where I came from,” Sayaka began. “I have no idea what the hell it was, but it was most definitely not human.” Hearing this, Madoka sped up her pace for a second just to latch onto Sayaka’s arm, obviously scared at the news that there was something else out there. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” Sayaka said as they stopped to wait for the walls to shift. Madoka fixed her with a quizzical look. Looking back, Sayaka raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“Are you implying something?” The pink haired girl asked, her earlier terror apparently forgotten. Sayaka looked back up, thinking before realising what she had just said.

“E-Ehehe…” She nervously laughed, trying to avoid eye contact. “I-It kinda slipped out…” Letting go, Madoka maneuvered herself to stand in front of the blue haired girl, a somehow ‘visible’ blush on her face.

“W-Well… Homura isn’t around right now…” Looking into Sayaka’s eyes, Madoka searched for any sign of affection. It didn’t take long for her to find it. Putting both her hands on each of the blue haired girl’s shoulders, she leaned forward an inch before closing the distance between their lips. Taken aback, Sayaka’s eyes widened before they fluttered closed, her own arms wrapping around Madoka. As they shared this kiss, the walls around them shifted.

And behind one of the now opened walls was a surprised redhead, who’s surprise quickly drained into amusement.

_________________________________________________________________________

“I’ve got a feeling we’re getting close…” Swinging the lantern around at the walls, Mami continued to walk around the twists and turns of the maze.

‘Closer to what exactly?’ Her mind asked.

“Another person,” the yellow haired girl replied. Mami continued to wander in silence as she had been doing for the past few minutes. Nothing eventful has happened except for the same ghastly laughter that was played at random. “I got a question,” Mami said as a new idea came up.

‘And I have an answer… Most likely,’ her mind responded.

“Can you talk to the others?” Mami asked, stopping on a square that was easily identifiable as a place where more paths opened up. There was a long silence as her mind processed the question silently.

‘Yes…’ Her mind finally responded.

“So when they do figure out, you can tell them you exist?”

‘Correct.’

“That’s a relief.”

‘Say, have you figured out who you want to talk to first?’

“N-No…”

‘You figured it out, haven’t you?’

“NO! I… I’ve just been thinking about it…” Turning left, Mami walked down the new path that had opened up.

‘And?’

“Well, if I were to tell Madoka, she might freak out in a positive or negative way, so it could be risky. Sayaka might push it aside and actually say that I’m insane. Homura is probably the easiest since she could probably handle a situation like this pretty well. And Kyouko…”

‘And Kyouko?’

“...”

‘And Kyouko~’

“s-shut up…”

‘Hey look, I think Kyouko is getting naked in that corner.’

“W-WHAT!? WHERE?” Looking around frantically, Mami slowly calmed down before growling as her mind cackled. “C-Can you stop teasing me…”

‘No,’ her mind responded. Blushing, Mami continued on her way, doing her best to push out all of her lustful thoughts that refused to leave. ‘Alright alright. I’ll leave you alone for now, but I’m still waiting for what you think Kyouko will do.’ Stopping in her tracks, Mami looked back and forth down the ways she was going and they way she came down.

“I think Kyouko might be able to keep the secret.”

‘Of course she can,’ her mind agreed. ‘She would do most anything for you.’

“I-I don’t think so…”

‘Come on. I don’t expect you to admit it, but look deep in your heart and tell me that you both don’t have a mutual feeling for each other.’ Mami began to scratch her cheek as warmth began to spread through them. ‘That’s what I thought.’

“Well… You’re not wro-” Before she could continue, the walls shifted and narrowed Mami’s direction into one specified row. She pulled the lamp back towards her in surprise before she relaxed as she realised what stood in front of her.

“Mami…”

“Homura…” The two stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. “Reached a dead end?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Was holding still in the middle of a hallway.”

“Makes sense… Is there another way in that direction?”

“No.”

“Oh… Well that was a waste of time.” Turning around, Homura began to walk back down the way she came before Mami reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her close. “M-Mami?”

“I-It’s not what you think… Trust me…”

“I…” Before Homura could continue, Mami grabbed the back of her head before resting it in between her two chestel compartments. Immediately quieting down, Homura waited with Mami until another minute passed and the walls moved again. The original path Mami was taking didn’t open up, but there was now another path in the area Homura had been heading. Letting go, Mami let Homura stand up to her full height before grabbing the dazed girl’s hand with her own free one before leading her through the new area. Finally recovering, Homura shook her head. “Mami, I-”

“Shh… If anyone asks, that never happened. Now we got to go and find the others.”

“Mami, I’m actually looking for the duck.” Slowing to a stop, Mami turned around and looked back at Homura. “And I kind of want to find it on my own…”

“O-Oh…” Reluctantly, Mami let go of Homura’s hand before backing off a few steps. “So I guess you’re planning on going in another direction?”

“Yeah,” Homura confirmed. There was silence between them until Homura turned around to leave. “I’ll find you when I get the duck.” Before she took another step, Mami grabbed her shoulder, stopping her. Homura turned around on her own accord while Mami continued to hold on to her. Leaning forward, Mami kissed her on the forehead before letting go and backing off a few steps.

“I’ll be seeing you,” she said with her warm smile and wink to go with it. Homura nodded right before a wall closed between them. Sighing, Mami turned around to go her own direction. “On my own again…”

‘Yeah…’ Her mind agreed, a hint of sadness in its own voice.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Damnit,” Kyouko said to herself as she turned away from the fake light. Looking around, she watched as the walls shifted from their original position until there was only one way for her to go. ‘Well, no other options, right?’ She asked herself in her mind as she walked down the new pathway. As she wandered, her mind kept coming back to the same question: Where’s Mami? She wasn’t about to deny that she had a strong crush on the other girl, but she still questioned it in a confused manner.

“Mami?” She called out, slightly bored. She was hoping for a response, knowing that she wouldn’t get one, but calling it out just to do so. Suddenly, there was a strange noise from around the corner she was approaching. Slowing down, Kyouko peeked around the corner before raising an eyebrow. There was a light alright, but it sure as hell wasn’t Mami’s. As if to confirm her suspicions, a giant metal figure walked into sight, stopping at the wall. Kyouko continued to watch it until it slowly looked over and stared directly at her. ‘Maybe if I don’t move, it won’t see me…’ Shifting its whole body, the animatronic got into a running stance before making its way towards her. Before she could pass a single thought, the wall closed on it. ‘Hm… Convenient…’ Turning around, she was about to go down the new way the maze provided her with when she blinked in surprise at what she was looking at.

Realising what was going on, Kyouko silently reached into her pocket before bringing her phone out. Taking a picture of the scene, she tucked her phone back in before loudly clearing her throat. Almost immediately, Sayaka and Madoka broke the kiss that they were sharing. The two stared at the redhead with shocked terror as they finally noticed who was watching them. “K-K-K-Kyouko!?” They both stuttered out in surprise. Bursting into laughter, the redhead approached the two.

“Well well well, what do we have here?” She asked with a grin.

“N-N-Nothing,” Madoka said before turning. “L-Let’s go.” She began to walk forward before Sayaka caught her by the shoulder.

“Madoka,” she began. “That’s a wall.” Turning back around, Madoka was about to say something when Kyouko visibly raised a hand.

“As much as I would like to tease you two secret lovebirds-”

“W-WE’RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!!” The two yelled, getting Kyouko to laugh.  
“There’s something else in here that was coming down the hallway that was behind that wall,” the redhead finished. Madoka clutched Sayaka closer while the blue haired girl’s expression changed to a more surprised one.

“Well crap,” she said, also pulling Madoka closer. Raising an eyebrow, Kyouko looked at the blue haired girl.

“You know that thing?” She asked. Nodding her head, Sayaka walked forward.

“Let’s get moving,” she said as she passed by Kyouko, Madoka still close by. Smiling at the scene, Kyouko began to follow the duo, hoping that their chances of finding Mami would be higher. The now group of three continued to walk in the darkness, trying to find their way around. “Mami shouldn't be THAT hard to find,” Sayaka said.

“I thought Kyouko would’ve found her by now,” Madoka commented, poking fun of the redhead.

“Well maybe we should find Homura and see how she reacts to you two,” Kyouko bit back. She saw Sayaka stiffen slightly, letting her know that the blue haired girl was obviously uncomfortable with the possible outcomes. “You don’t tease me and I won’t tease you.”

“I think we all know that’s not possible,” Sayaka said. Shrugging, Kyouko continued to look back and forth in hopes of finding Mami when there was a sudden flash of light at the end of the hallway that quickly went out. Slowly standing up straight, Madoka looked down the hallway.

“Was that…” She began.

“Mami,” finished Kyouko. “Come on, let’s get going!” Going around the two, Kyouko began to run down the hall. She heard Madoka and Sayaka begin to run as well. She was about to reach the end of the hallway when a wall came up in front of. She also heard a yelp of surprise as Madoka and Sayaka got blocked off from behind her. Turning around, she pressed against the wall as if to move it out of the way. “Damnit,” she said. Turning around, she was about to go through the new opening when her heart stopped for half a second before its beat quickened.

Standing in the next pathway was Mami who tilted her head to the side. She didn’t say a word. Continuing to stare, Kyouko observed the other girl who she was beginning to think was some sick mind trick when she felt something on her face. Reaching up, the redhead felt the specified areas only to find them come back with… Tears? A sob escaped her mouth as she looked back up at Mami. Without a second thought, she lurched forward, trapping the yellow haired girl in her embrace. She felt arms wrap around her, ensuring her that it was the real Mami.

“M-Mami,” Kyouko managed out through her tears.

“Shh…” She heard the older girl whisper. “You’re alright.” Hearing this, Kyouko pushed herself away, leaving the softness of Mami.

“I-I-I’m not scared,” she said, wiping her tears away with her arm. “I-It’s just good to see you again.” Nodding, Mami smiled as if something was going through her mind.

“It’s good to see you to,” she replied. Agreeing, Kyouko finally noticed something was wrong.

“Mami? Where’s the lantern?” She asked. As if remembering she was still holding it, Mami looked down before lifting the object that provided light to the surroundings. Turning it on, she got Kyouko to squint at the sudden brightness.

“Saving the battery,” Mami said as if reading the redhead’s mind. “Come on,” these walls won’t lead us back to Madoka and Sayaka anytime soon. And they probably know this as well.” Turning around, she began the other way with Kyouko following closely behind.

‘Hold on,’ Mami’s mind said quickly, getting her to stop immediately. Not noticing this, Kyouko bumped into her a second later.

“Mami, what the hell?” She asked.

‘I don’t think we went through an intersection attached to this plate.’ Looking down, Mami noticed the familiar outline of where walls move.

“Uh… Mami?” Kyouko asked, seeing that Mami had spaced out. The yellow haired girl didn’t move, and she seemed to be holding her breath as well.

‘3… 2… 1…’ As the countdown hit the mark, the wall moved, forcing the two to walk in one way. Looking over, Mami smiled.

“Found the next area,” she said. Following her gaze, Kyouko’s eyes slightly widened as she saw the stairs that led upward. “Come on, the others can catch up later.” Hurrying forward, Mami climbed the steps upward, heading towards whatever was the next challenge. Kyouko on the other hand took her time, slowly ascending up the stairs.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Damnit,” Sayaka nearly yelled. Madoka also looked slightly distressed. “Who the hell knows when the next time we see her will be.”

“I’m sure Kyouko can find her way around,” Madoka suggested, trying to be hopeful. “We should see her again later on.”

“You’re right,” Sayaka said with a smile. “Let’s just focus on getting out of here.” Turning around, the blue haired girl found the next pathway before taking it with Madoka behind her. A few seconds later, the walls shifted, blocking the path currently in front of them and forcing them to go another way. “Well that’s just great,” Sayaka said, annoyance clear in her voice. She was about to walk down the new path when Madoka tugged on her arm. Looking over, Sayaka followed the pink haired girl’s gaze when she noticed that the opposite direction led to some stairs that went upward. “That IS great,” the blue haired girl smiled.

“Yeah, Kyouko could’ve been here already, so let’s go!” Quickly, the two began their way up, heading to the next level.

________________________________________________________________________

Looking up and down, Homura let out a quiet sigh as she turned around, heading in the opposite direction. She had been searching for the duck and was now sure she had been everywhere. ‘It can’t be on this level,’ she thought. ‘Must be further up.’ Quickly navigating her way around, she came up to a wall before waiting, already knowing what was behind it. Hearing a sudden noise, she looked to her left, seeing a red glow. Before she caught view of the animatronic, the wall shifted, revealing a staircase in front of her. ‘That thing is probably going to follow us,’ she thought, holding still for a second before heading up to the next level.

_________________________________________________________________________

Almost immediately Kyouko’s head began to throb as she entered the next floor with Mami. Looking around, she was completely confused with what she was looking at. The place was filled with what seemed like mirrors even though they weren’t, and it was messing with her mind far too much. Looking over, she saw Mami inspecting her surroundings. Reaching over, Kyouko was about to tap her shoulder when her hand touched a cool surface. Recoiling, she studied Mami until the girl moved, disappearing from view like a character walking off screen. Looking around, she continued to search for the older girl.

“Mami?” She called out, hoping to get a response. “Mami?” She called again after a few silent seconds passed. Suddenly, Mami popped up again, seemingly looking for the redhead.

“Yeah?” She asked. Almost immediately, Kyouko ran over to her.

“Don’t leave me like that!” She said. “This place is hurting my brain cells.” Mami raised an eyebrow at this saying.

“Kyouko? Brain cells?” She asked with a smile coming up. “I’m so proud.”

“S-Shut up,” Kyouko said with a blush. Mami’s eyes seemed to water at the thought before she turned around, lamp still in her hand and on.

“Geez, they grow up so fast,” the yellow haired girl said quietly, getting a growl from Kyouko. Giggling, Mami began to walk forward again. Following, Kyouko continued to look at the surrounding, trying to figure out what was going on. The place was like some hell mirror world that projected itself in certain places at once. Looking forward again, she continued to follow Mami until she bumped into something. Putting her hand out, she felt the same smooth surface that indicated another projecting panel. This one displayed Mami walking away. Kyouko resisted the urge to break the damn thing as to maintain the attraction, but she was starting to get annoyed… And worried…

“Mami?” She called again, hoping that the older girl would hear her and come back the same way she did the last time.

Spinning around, Mami looked behind her again, finally noticing that the redhead was lost again. ‘Damn, how does she do that?’ her mind asked.

“Hey, the only reason why I’m still on track is because you know what’s what,” Mami said quietly. “Now can you direct me back to her?” She asked.

‘Anything to save your princess,’ her mind said giggling. Mami blushed but didn’t bite back. After all, her mind knew that she couldn’t deny that. ‘Most of this is fake, so that means that more to your left should be an opening.’ Looking over, Mami nodded, also noticing the much clearer opening. Walking forward, she continued to maneuver around the screens, trying to find the redhead. At one point of time, she saw Kyouko and was about to chase after her when her mind said, ‘That’s not her, just a projection. Keep moving.’

“Mami?” Mami heard Kyouko continue to call like a lost child calling out for their mother. “Mami?” Before long, Mami walked through another opening and looked to the side, seeing Kyouko looking around before her crimson eyes lit up on the yellow haired girl. “MAMI!” Once again rushing forward, she made it halfway before Mami noticed something.

‘I don’t think she’s slowing down,’ her mind ‘warned’ her. Before Mami could make a proper reaction, Kyouko hugged her on impact.

“S-Stop leaving me,” she said, her voice right next to Mami’s ear. Backing up, she looked at the yellow haired girl with a worried expression.

“Don’t worry,” Mami said grabbing one of Kyouko’s hands. “I won’t.” The redhead smiled at the small amount of affection she was given in the hand holding, but before she knew it, she was being dragged away from her standing spot. Finally realising what was going on, she did her best to get up straight and follow Mami at the same pace. She felt a blush flood her cheeks as she did her best to refuse the new contact. Looking up, she looked at the back of Mami’s head when she suddenly stopped.

Looking over the older girl’s shoulder, Kyouko’s eyes slightly widened as she saw something she didn’t know she would see. Red eyes faced back at the two. “Damnit, I didn’t know that thing would follow us,” Kyouko said, attempting to back up. Mami’s grip tightened, preventing her from getting far.

“This is only showing through one of the screens,” she explained. As if on cue, the animatronic walked off screen, disappearing from sight. “But that still means that it is indeed in this same level.”

“But wait, it would only come up here if…” Kyouko began, trying to think up something.

“If everyone else is on this level as well,” Mami finished. Nodding in agreement, Kyouko checked their surroundings in hope of finding someone else wandering about. “Come on, we shouldn’t be standing around waiting for something bad to find us.” Moving again, Mami and Kyouko continued on their way.

_________________________________________________________________________

Looking around, Sayaka raised an eyebrow, obviously confused at her new surroundings. She could’ve sworn that Madoka was standing in seven different places at once until she finally realised what she was looking at. “Madoka?” She called out. Out of all the different images of the pink haired girl, only one of them stared at her directly. “There you are,” she said as she approached Madoka. “Thought I lost you.”

“I did to,” the pink haired girl replied, returning her attention to the area. “These aren’t normal mirrors,” she thought out loud. “These are something else.” Touching the screen, she looked around. “We could easily get lost out here.”

“Yeah, let’s not do that,” Sayaka suggested. Looking around, she tried to identify what the screens were supposed to be. She was about to reach out and touch one when something flashed by on one of the others. Quickly looking over, she saw Mami and Kyouko run by before disappearing nearly as quickly as they appeared. Smiling, Sayaka returned over to Madoka who looked at her. “Let’s get going, I don’t want to stay here any longer.” Nodding, Madoka began to walk along with Sayaka close behind.

_________________________________________________________________________

Emerging from one of the stairs, Homura was slightly surprised to see herself in what seemed to be a mirror. Narrowing her eyes, she looked around. ‘These aren’t mirrors, these are some sort of screen,’ was the first thing that came to her mind. Wandering for a few seconds, she inspected each frame around her, which wasn’t as easy to do since the screens were nearly invisible until she felt them out with her hand. Frowning, she looked around more before picking out a direction to move, hoping that the exit wouldn’t be as hard to find. ‘The duck isn’t in here, either…’

_________________________________________________________________________

“You sure we’ll be alright?” Kyouko asked after a few minutes of silent walking. Looking back, Mami smiled before returning her attention to the area in front of her. The place had gotten surprisingly bright, so she had Kyouko hold the lantern for the time being, only because the redhead volunteered to carry it for the older girl. “You’ve been carrying that thing for this entire time,” she had said. “I’m not about to let you over work yourself for it.” Mami raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not that heavy,” she said, shaking the lantern in front of her as if to prove her point.

“Well, at least your hand isn’t busy with carrying it,” the redhead finally said, a blush on her face. Smiling, Mami continued to search around.

“We’ll be…” Stopping, she looked around at the screens around her before they relit on what stood up front, blocking a staircase to the next level.

‘Aw hell…’ Her mind said. ‘This about to get bad.’

“Fine…” Mami said as she began to back up.

“What-” Kyouko began until she saw the animatronic. “Fuck-” she managed to slip through her teeth as the robot roared in outrage, beginning to run after them. Yanking on the redhead’s arm, Mami began to run in the opposite direction.

‘To the right,’ her mind directed her. Taking a sharp turn, she brought Kyouko around with her before she leaned her back against one of the various panels. Running past, the animatronic ran through, looked around at the various other paths it could’ve taken, before dashing through one of the areas. ‘Go go go!’ Jumping from the panel, Mami dragged Kyouko behind who struggled to keep up. They made a dash for the staircase and were a few feet away when the animatronic came back into view, in front of the door. Through pure reaction, Mami flung Kyouko over, hearing a quick yelp of surprise, before she fell on her back, sliding under the animatronic on the cool, smooth floor.

Calculating everything beforehand, Mami used her forward moment to stop her slide and flinging her forward in the air, catching Kyouko bridal style, before landing on the ground, left knee landing first. Without stopping, she dashed forward up the steps without letting go of the girl in her arms, taking the stairs two, even three, at a time. Behind her, she heard the animatronic scream in rage as the two entered a new area. 

Once again, the area was shrouded in darkness with a small light to illuminate where they entered. As soon as Mami was sure they had made it to the top, she leaned back against one of the walls to the side of the door. ‘You’re holding your breath,’ her mind said. Realising this, Mami let out the air that was still in her lungs, feeling far more relaxed than she was tense. Suddenly in the darkness, she heard a low whimper. Looking down at Kyouko, she slid to the ground so that she was sitting before she inspected the redhead.

“You alright?” Mami asked, worry in her voice. Kyouko shook her head as she dropped the lantern to the floor. Reaching over, Mami placed it at her side before she finally realised what happened.

‘You must’ve dislocated her shoulder,’ her mind said with grim amusement. ‘Look, I think I know how this works…’ Instructing Mami, her mind told her how to get the shoulder back in place without causing further injury. After she understood everything, Mami looked at Kyouko’s left arm, which was the one she had grabbed. Putting her hand on it, she saw Kyouko’s crimson eyes look up at her.

“Shh…” Mami said. Kyouko must’ve thought that she was going to have to deal with her shoulder when she realised what Mami was about to do. Before she could react, Mami popped her shoulder back in place without hesitation. The redhead felt like screaming, but did her best to hold her voice back, resulting in a louder whimper. Tears burnt in her eyes and she let them flow freely down her cheeks. But throughout the pain, there was a sudden satisfaction at being able to feel her arm as if it wasn’t damaged at all, just a throbbing ache, which was disappearing every second, that was there along with the afterburn of pain that was there a few seconds before hand.

Breathing heavily, Kyouko tried to get it under control. “T-Thanks,” she managed to stutter out. Smiling, Mami kissed her shoulder before standing up, Kyouko in her arms.

“You think you can walk?” She asked.

“Y-Yeah,” Kyouko said before adding on something. “But… I would rather prefer to stay right here.” Smiling, Mami crouched to pick up the lantern before giving it to Kyouko.

“Well then at least hold the light for me, okay?” She asked sweetly. Kyouko grinned, even through her current situation and the mad blush that crawled up her cheeks.

“Okay.” Nodding, Mami walked into the darkness while Kyouko turned on the lantern, holding it close like her last lifeline.

‘By the way, you are too damn good at calculations,’ her mind said, getting Mami to giggle. Kyouko looked at her with a raised eyebrow in which Mami responded by shaking her head. Returning her attention to the darkness around them, Kyouko began to wonder what other shadows would haunt them.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Come on Sayaka, we can’t be walking in circles,” Madoka said with a frown on her face. “And you might just be seeing things.”

“I promise I’m not seeing things,” Sayaka said. She had seen Mami and Kyouko running around while they were being chased by the animatronic. And Mami’s spectacular escape which just seemed like a yellow blur. “Let’s just find the way to the next level.”

“Yeah,” Madoka quickly agreed. “There has to be something somewhere…” Walking around a panel, she peered around, trying to see if there was any signs of a staircase. Walking forward, she heard Sayaka’s footsteps behind her. Knowing that her friend was behind her gave her comfort, and she found herself smiling for no reason. Seeing movement, the pink haired girl stopped. After another shadow passed by, she slowly made her way back towards Sayaka before latching onto her arm. Worried for her pink haired friend, Sayaka took the lead for a few seconds before seeing a doorway of sorts.

Quickly making their way over, Sayaka reached out and opened the door which led to another staircase. “Come on, let’s get out of here,” the blue haired girl said. Making their way up, they emerged into the darkness. Sighing, Madoka reluctantly let go before looking around, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. “Looks like our only choice is to find Mami,” Sayaka said.

“Yeah, she’s probably doing alright in the light of her lantern,” Madoka said, sounding somewhat jealous. Sayaka walked over before patting her head.

“We’ll be fine.”

_________________________________________________________________________

A few minutes had passed in the darkness and Kyouko was getting worried Mami might’ve been getting tired. “I’m fine,” she said happily. The area seemed to represent an overgrown building, plants forming walls to block off vision for long areas around. Though, there were opening here and there that the two decided to use. Crouching through one of the various holes, Mami continued to hold Kyouko gently, almost romantically.

Blushing at the thought, Kyouko tried her best to look anywhere but Mami, which proved to be increasingly hard as her temptation to stare at the other girl increased overtime. ‘It can’t be that bad… As long as she dosn’t look… Right?’ Slowly, she turned her head to look at Mami.

‘Hey, you should look down at Kyouko,’ Mami’s mind suggested nonchalantly. Looking down, Mami smiled at Kyouko who had been staring at her for not too long. Being found out, the redhead gasped slightly before altering her gaze, a mad blush on her face. Suppressing a giggle, Mami continued to walk as Kyouko began to mentally berate herself. ‘I don’t think… Wait, go back.’ Stopping, Mami took a few steps back, looking around. ‘Over there, I think there might be an opening.’ Following the directions, Mami walked over before crouching. Sure enough, there was an opening. Smiling, the yellow haired girl crouched through, not letting go of Kyouko who seemed confused.

“Mami?” She asked.

“Hmm?”

“How did you know this opening was here?” Stopping part way through her walk, Mami looked ahead, avoiding any eye contact. “Mami?” Crouching again, Mami put Kyouko down on her feet so that she wouldn’t have to get up. Grabbing the lantern from the redhead, Mami looked further down into the darkness.

“Come on, let’s keep going,” she said coldly. Before Kyouko could respond, Mami was walking down the new hallway.

‘Still choosing the insane ending?’ Her mind asked. Mami nodded, but didn’t say a word. ‘One more time though, I may lose control and go way too far, resulting in permanent damage to the relationship.”

“Like hell is it permanent,” Mami bit. Her mind tried to process what was going on. “Let’s get this done.” Stopping, she held the lantern higher up in a attempt to see further. Kyouko quickly came up behind.

“Mami, I-“ Before Kyouko could finish, a sudden gust of wind blew in and the lantern flickered sporadically. Dropping the lantern, Mami put a hand to her head, screaming in pain. “Mami!” Kyouko called out as she reached a hand out to the other girl. Before she could make contact, the light went out. Retracting her hand for a split second, Kyouko tried to feel for the yellow haired girl when the light came back on. Looking around, Kyouko didn’t see any signs dealing with Mami. Hesitantly, she reached over and picked up the lantern, holding it up to see in the darkness. “Mami…” She weakly called out. Knowing she wouldn’t get a response, she began on her way, trying to the older girl as well as a way out of this hell hole.

_________________________________________________________________________

“You sure about that?” Sayaka asked, watching Madoka who was inspecting what seemed to be a hole in the leafy walls that surrounded them.

“If we’re lucky, we can see the light of the lantern,” Madoka began to explain. “After all, this place is far more spacious than than the first floor. Finally making up her mind, the pink haired girl crawled through, forcing Sayaka to follow. Sighing she walked over and crawled through as well. As they emerged from the otherside, they tried to look around. Their night vision wasn’t the best, but what they had was better than nothing. “This way,” Madoka said before picking a random way to go and following it through.

“I got a bad feeling about this,” Sayaka said as they edged along the wall. It took them awhile, but they figured that the place was some overgrown area, littered with plant life all around. It was also strongly uncomfortable. “Madoka, we should probably-” suddenly, there was a loud scream coming from somewhere in the floor. The two looked at each other, knowing it was very real, but that they couldn’t pin their finger on who’s it belonged to. “Come on!” Sayaka said before breaking into a run. She heard Madoka following behind as fast as she could.

After a minute, a light came into view. “Mami!” Madoka called out before slowing down as they realised who held the light. “Kyouko?” Looking up, the redhead had a look of dismay on her face.

“I have no idea what happened,” Kyouko said before the two could ask anymore. “The light went out… And then, she was just… Gone…” Approaching, Sayaka crouched, putting a hand on her shoulder which the redhead shrugged off, obviously not wanting human contact at the current moment.

“Look, we’ll find her alright? She might’ve disappeared, but that dosn’t mean she’s dead or anything,” Sayaka said. Kyouko looked up at her before she returned her gaze to the light as if it was the only thing keeping her sane. Standing up, she put out a hand. Kyouko stared at it for a few seconds before she finally reached up, allowing the blue haired girl to bring her to her feet. Before anyone could say anything else, there were footsteps behind Madoka.

“What’s going on?” Homura asked. Madoka jumped in surprise as the other two side in relief. “I came as quickly as I could.”

“Mami’s gone, and I have no idea where she went,” Kyouko said, quickly running down the details. “We need to find her.”

“Well, wherever she is, we aren’t going to find her here,” Homura said. “We need to-” Hearing a familiar noise, the group looked in the direction down one of the hallways. Red lights flashed down before the animatronic turned to stare at them. A few tense seconds passed before the robot roared, speeding down. “SPREAD OUT!!!” Homura yelled before running in a different direction. Madoka was about to follow when Sayaka pulled her back just in time for the animatronic to run passed without hitting the pink haired girl.

Sliding to a stop, the animatronic turned to look at Sayaka, obviously annoyed at her. Running in the opposite direction of Homura, Sayaka and Madoka escaped from the animatronic. Looking around, it tried to find the fourth person it had sworn it saw. Roaring in annoyance, it began to run down the hallway Homura had taken.

A few seconds passed before Kyouko pushed aside the leaves that she used to keep herself hidden. She was in no mood for running. Turning the lantern back on, Kyouko looked down the path the animatronic had taken before walking down the path of the way it came, hoping that Mami would be somewhere in the general direction.

_________________________________________________________________________

Hearing the sound of the animatronic chasing after her slightly increased Homura’s heart rate. Turning a corner, she continued to dash down it before she heard metal skid across the floor before the animatronic turned and continued to chase after her. ‘There has to be something around here,’ Homura thought as she did a quick scan of the area. As if out of nowhere, she identified a door hidden in the leaves. Quickly, she opened it before closing it behind her just as the animatronic came by. Walking around, she tried to find out where she was until she heard a mechanical roar.

Knowing that she didn’t have much time until the robot bursted through, Homura began to look around frantically before her eyes lit up on a wardrobe that was covered in vines. Pushing her way through, she yanked at the handle, opening it slightly before she heard a single pound on the door. Pulling harder, Homura began to try to slide herself in through the small crack. A second pound. The door wasn’t going to hold. A second before the third pound, Homura managed her way through before she saw the door smash open, hanging only onto to the bottom hinge.

Walking in, the animatronic looked around the room with its red eyes. ‘Just leave,’ Homura thought to herself. ‘No one is in here.’ A few seconds later, the robot roared before turning around, and that was when Homura’s eyes widened. Within the rips and tears of the animatronics fur was the duck that she had been looking for. As soon as it left, Homura quickly, yet quietly, exited the wardrobe before heading outside, intending to follow the monster until she could close enough and claim her prize.

_________________________________________________________________________

“I think we lost it,” Sayaka said, panting from all the running Madoka and herself had done. Looking around, the blue haired girl tried to identify where they had ended up. It was obvious that they hadn’t been here, but they couldn’t be sure. Coming to attention, Madoka looked up, both her eyebrows raising. Sayaka raised an eyebrow herself until she turned, her second eyebrow following her first one.

“Looks like we’re lucky,” Madoka said.

“Lucky enough to run away from a bloodthirsty monster and end up at the staircase to the next level.” Grinning, Sayaka approached it with Madoka who was close behind.

_________________________________________________________________________

Kyouko didn’t dare speak as she wandered the third level, trying to find her way through to the next. The lantern was still glitchy as all hell, so it was slowly getting on her nerves. ‘Mami’s gone, the animatronic separated everyone, and I have a half functioning light.’ Another minute passed before she shut the light off. Mami apparently had the magical touch to make this thing work, so Kyouko decided not to use the light.

Now the redhead blindly began her journey around, her shoulder ache slowly fading. She was about to give up and wait for someone to find her when she heard footsteps. There was no way Homura was around these parts of the building and there would be two sets of footsteps if Madoka and Sayaka were here. Leaving only Mami as an option. ‘Follow me,’ a voice suddenly said in her mind. Without a second’s hesitation, Kyouko began to follow the shadowy figure that led her towards a staircase. It quickly disappeared in the darkness.

Running forward, Kyouko looked up, only sighing as she saw that it was empty. ‘At least I’m now at the fourth floor,’ she reminded herself. Going up the stairs quickly, she emerged into a dimly lit area which was… Highly disturbing… The area seemed to be a hospital with a dark corridor. But along with the rooms that lined the sides of the area, there were also places in the walls that something could easily have hidden in.

Before she could think further, something shifted into one of the side hallways. Quickly, Kyouko ran over and looked down to what seemed to be a dead end. There was a flickering light that Kyouko completely ignored as she saw the figure at the end. “Mami!” She called taking a few steps forward before stopping. Turning her head to look over her shoulder, Mami stared back at her. The look that she gave off got Kyouko to back away the steps she had previously walked forward in happiness.

“Kyouko~” She called. Turning her full body to stare at the redhead. Her hands were behind her back, hiding something that Kyouko most definitely didn’t want to see, but knew she was probably going to see it anyways. “I’ve been waiting a loooooong time for you.” Taking a step forward, Mami grinned, one that Kyouko had never seen in her life. The redhead took a step back. Tilting her head, Mami’s grin turned into a frown. “What? Don’t you miss me?” Kyouko was rendered wordless as the yellow haired girl continued to walk forward. A few seconds later, the grin returned. “Well, if that’s the case, don’t worry,” Mami continued, revealing a bonesaw that she had hidden. “This will only sting for a moment.”

Without hesitation, Kyouko turned down the longer hallway and began to run as fast as she could, doing her best to hold onto the lantern. ‘Mami’s gone insane,’ was all her mind could think of. ‘Mami’s gone insane, Mami’s gone insane, Mami’sgoneinsaneMami’sgoneinsaneMami’sgoneinsaneMami’sgoneinsaneMami’sgoneinsaneMami’sgoneinsaneMami’sgoneinsaneMami’sgoneinsaneMami’sgoneinsane-’

“Come back~, this chase is just a waste of time for the both of us,” Mami’s voice called from behind. Kyouko dared to peak back and saw Mami seemingly skipping happily towards her, bonesaw still in hand. Quickining her pace, the redhead looked back forward, dashing around a corner. “Aww, sweetheart, stop running!” Kyouko heard the older girl’s voice. She would’ve stopped running if it was the real Mami calling her ‘sweetheart’. Blushing slightly, the redhead continued to run, feeling sweat drip down her forehead.

Knowing she wouldn’t last long enough, Kyouko looked around before picking out one of the medical rooms to hide in. Turning around before she entered, she made sure that Mami wasn’t in sight before closing the door, hiding inside. Putting her ear against the door, she tried to listen for the other girl’s footsteps, or her voice. But it had gotten disturbingly quiet. ‘Come on, where the hell is she?’ She wondered, hoping she didn’t missing something.

Without her noticing, Mami slid down from the vent that was in the ceiling, landing completely silently. Grinning as she Kyouko up against the door, doing her best to listen. Reaching over, she took a syringe from the counter before looking around, hoping to find something to inject the redhead with. Sighing quietly, she looked back at Kyouko with the empty syringe. Of course the place wouldn’t have ACTUAL medical drugs. Before she could think any further, an idea popped up as she continued to stare at the redhead. Her grin returning, she approached Kyouko from behind.

Raising the syringe, she reached over quickly with her free hand, covering the redhead’s mouth. Before Kyouko could react further, she felt the needle insert excruciatingly painful near the base of her neck. She’s had needles injected inside her before, but this one seemed to go inside something that caused extra pain like it was used in some sort of torture method. Letting out a yelp of surprise, she tried to turn and look at Mami, trying to figure out how the yellow haired girl got in. Before her eyes got far though, her vision flickered. ‘It isn’t a drug,’ her panicking mind thought. ‘It’s…’ feeling the area where the needle was, she felt it get colder. ‘She’s… Drawing out my blood…’ Her mind slowly thought.

When she thought she would faint, Mami removed the needle, pushing Kyouko away. Crashing into the door, the redhead felt for the handle before pushing down on it, opening the door and letting her stumble forward. Turning around, she saw Mami giggling while she stared at the blood in the syringe. Looking up, she noticed that the vent had been opened. Looking back, Mami winked at her. “Run along now,” she said, beginning to walk towards Kyouko who tried to get her feet steady, tears burning in her eyes. “I wanna see how far you get.” Taking the orders she was given, Kyouko ran away… Well… More like staggered away.

The entire time, she could feel Mami’s presence stalking her from behind. But everytime she turned around, she didn’t see the yellow haired girl. Rounding a corner, she leaned against the wall, making sure she was safe, before attempting to normalize her sporadic breathing. After she was confident to run, she pushed herself off before she finally noticed something wet trickling down her right arm. Putting a hand where she had been ‘injected,’ she began to run through. But before she could reach the end of the hallway, she saw redlights bobbing up and down. Quickly she hid in one of the indents of the wall. Seeing the animatronic was one of the last things she needed, but what was worse was when she looked across, she saw Mami sitting on the opposite side.

Putting a finger to her mouth, Mami watched as the animatronic ambled by. Clutching the lamp with her right arm, Kyouko was about to get up and leave her hiding place when someone else passed by. Homura, looking as determined as ever, followed quietly behind the animatronic. Looking back, she saw Mami frowning at her before she shook her head, instantly translating to: ‘If you so much as get her attention, you’re both dead.’ Leaning back, Kyouko waited until Homura disappeared before getting up. The lighting around this part of the floor was very poor, so the redhead turned on the lantern before walking out of her hiding space. Looking back, she saw that Mami was no longer there.

‘What the hell?’ she thought before she walked down the path the animatronic had taken. Before she could get more than a few steps, she felt something grab the back of her suit’s collar before she was yanked off the ground and slammed back down on her back. Her reaction speed was slow, but it still kicked in as she saw something descending upon her face. Raising both arms, Kyouko blocked Mami from stabbing her in the eye. The yellow haired girl didn’t seem to be trying as she got on top of the redhead. Kyouko thought that Mami would press down with both her arms, signaling the demise of the redhead, when the older girl pulled out the bonesaw from earlier. Grinning, Mami was about to go for the redhead’s throat when Kyouko reached out her left hand, blocking it.

For the price of a cut on her hand, Kyouko clenched the saw before yanking at it, attempting to get it out of Mami’s grasp. Letting go, Mami watched as the redhead tossed the weapon away. Her victory was short lived as Mami pushed down with her now free hand. Doing everything within her power, Kyouko pushed back, knowing that she wouldn’t be the victor no matter what she did. She watched in horror as the needle continued to get closer and closer to her right eye. It was less than a centimeter away when something changed in Mami’s eyes. Taking advantage of this ‘distraction,’ Kyouko pushed the yellow haired girl off of her.

Tiredly, she scooted back as far as she could before she bumped into a wall. She observed Mami as she kept her eyes closed, a hand covering one of them. As she blinked them back open, she looked up at Kyouko. The redhead’s heart skipped a beat as she saw that Mami’s eyes were back to being their soft and caring selves again. “K-Kyouko,” she said. She reached a hand out, but something must’ve showed on the redhead’s face as Mami instantly pulled her arm back, a look of pain on her face. “I-I’m sorry,” she said quietly, tears in her eyes as she stood up and ran.

“M-Mami!” Kyouko tried to call, though it was already too late. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she wiped off the dry tears that were nearly instantly replace with fresh, new ones. “Mami…” She whispered.

_________________________________________________________________________

Looking back and forth, Madoka went up against the wall, Sayaka mimicking her close behind. The place was lit very dimly, instantly meaning there was trouble. “It’s like a hospital,” Sayaka said as they passed by a room that seemed to have a hospital bed set up. Nodding her head in agreement, Madoka tried to look for any signs of anyone else when she noticed something on the ground. Crouching, the pink haired girl studied the blood on the ground. “Well, what did we expect?” Sayaka asked, peeking over Madoka’s shoulder. “This is a hospital after all.” Standing, Madoka shook her head.

“This blood is fresh,” she said grimly. Sayaka looked at her with an exasperated look before she noticed the pink haired girl’s serious expression.

“Well then, who’s blood could this be?” The blue haired girl asked with a frown. She wasn’t doubting her friend, but she also would like an answer.

“It can’t be either of ours,” Madoka stated the obvious. “And I don’t think Homura is up here yet. Mami is a high choice, but I got a feeling that Kyouko also could have run into something she wasn’t supposed to run into.” Nodding, Sayaka agreed.

“Well then, let’s go find them,” she said before beginning to follow the trail of blood. The two continued to follow the blood as the pools got wider until they reached a point in the wall that had was covered in the stuff. Looking up, both of their eyes widened as they noticed the familiar light of the lantern. Running over, they looked around until Madoka saw the injured person.

“Kyouko!” She called out, reaching over and shaking the redhead. “K-Kyouko, wake up!” Tears beginning to stream down her face, Madoka hugged her friend as Sayaka came over. Feeling tears in her own eyes, the blue haired girl looked away. Then something touched the pink haired girl’s back.

“Can… You… Get… Off… Me?” Kyouko grumbled, annoyed. Without hesitation, Madoka looked up before hugging the redhead.

“OH MY GOD YOU’RE ALIVE!” She screamed. Kyouko raised an eyebrow as she heard this.

“Wait… I’ve been… Dead?” She asked, slightly drowsy.

“Y-Yeah, we found you here,” Sayaka said. Kyouko looked over before a tired laugh escaped her mouth. “What’s so funny? We thought you died!”

“Sayaka… Did you forget to keep your eyes in check?” Suddenly realising what the redhead was indicating, Sayaka wiped off her tears that had somehow managed to spill over.

“I-I-I wasn’t crying,” the blue haired girl tried to put in, getting the redhead to laugh louder. A minute later, the two helped Kyouko onto her feet. “So, what the hell happened to you?” Sayaka finally asked. Almost immediately, Kyouko’s mood went completely somber.

“I…” She began, looking down at the lantern. Picking it up, she avoided eye contact with the other two. “I… Found Mami,” she finally managed out.

“Oh…” Madoka said, understanding. “Come on, we need to find a way to patch you up,” she said, trying to change the subject.

“Yeah, you sure as hell lost a lot of blood,” Sayaka added in. Nodding, Kyouko didn’t say a word. Suddenly, without warning, there was an obvious creaking metal noise at the end of the hallway.

“This way,” Kyouko quickly said, leading the two into one of the hiding space. The two quickly came in just as the red light passed by. The animatronic though, began to walk in the direction they were hiding. The three watched as the robotic figure walked in front of them before it stopped. Turning, it fixed it’s evil gaze on the three that had done their best to cramp themselves within the small space. “Oh fu-” Kyouko began before the monster roared. It took a step forward before another noise filled the air.

*Quack!* Turning around, the animatronic stared at Homura who was holding the duck in both of her hands. She had a rare smile on her face as she snuggled her new found prize. Looking over at the other three, her face returned to its original cold stare. “GO!” She called out as she turned and ran down the hall. It took a second for the animatronic to realise what she was doing before it began to chase after her.

“Come on!” Kyouko called out, beginning to run in the opposite direction. Though she was first to react, Sayaka and Madoka quickly outran her due to her lack of blood which quickly drained her energy. As the other two rounded the corner, Kyouko came through a few seconds later before stopping to catch her breath. Noticing this, Madoka hung back before heading over to the redhead, blood now dripping on the ground from both her right arm and her left hand. Grabbing her gently, Madoka ushered her into one of the other rooms. Turning around, Sayaka saw what the pink haired girl’s plan was. She was about to join them when the red lights appeared again.

“Go on without me!” Sayaka called as she began to run. “I’ll regroup with you soon!” Before Madoka could forge a response, the animatronic ran in, apparently still looking for Homura. Quickly, she closed the door before bringing Kyouko over to the bed and sitting her up on it. Searching around, Madoka tried looking for some sort of bandaid or gauze when Kyouko stopped her.

“This place might look like a hospital, but it dosn’t actually have medical things, just tools,” she explained tiredly. Madoka looked for a few seconds before an idea popped up in her head. Reaching over, she picked up one of the bonesaws that was layed out on a nearby table. Approaching the bed, she saw Kyouko nearly launch herself backward, doing everything within her power to avoid the pink haired girl.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Madoka said, worried that Kyouko didn’t trust her.

“Well the last person who held one of those said the same thing, and guess what?” Shaking her left hand, Kyouko let the blood drip down onto the the bed.

“Well, please, will you at least trust me?” Madoka tried again. It took another second of hesitation before Kyouko relaxed slightly. Going over, the pink haired girl began to saw at the bed sheets before producing a makeshift strip of gauze. Creating a second one, she dropped the bonesaw back in the place she had found it before reapproaching Kyouko. “Alright, hold still so I can patch you up.” Wrapping the first longer strap, Madoka wrapped it around the wound near the base of Kyouko’s neck, using her shoulder as a holding point. She then finished with tying it it up before moving onto the redhead’s left hand. Doing the same, she tied it up, hoping it would hold for the time being.

“Thanks,” Kyouko said. She obviously wanted to say more, but refrained from doing so.

“Hopefully this will hold until we can get real stuff,” Madoka said with a smile. Nodding, Kyouko smiled back before pushing herself off the bed. Picking up the lantern, she moved to the door before opening it, trying to see if there was anything that was going to try to chase them. “You know, I always thought that this would be some normal fun thing,” Madoka began to say. “But I never expected it to be like this.”

Nodding, Kyouko agreed. “Everything is unexpected, but as long as we’re all together, we’ll be fine.” Smiling, Madoka went over and hugged Kyouko.

“I’m glad we’re all here if that’s the case.” Taking a deep breath, Kyouko opened the door fully before walking outside, guiding Madoka behind her. “Let’s find the fifth floor,” the pink haired girl suggested. Silently agreeing, Kyouko began to walk down a path that she had never taken. It didn’t take long due to the lighting and the graceful exit sign that blinked green.

“Finally,” Kyouko said as they made their way up the stairs. Halfway through, they heard footsteps behind them. Looking down, Kyouko smiled. “Sayaka, you made it,” she called down. Panting, the blue haired girl looked up. “Also, look, it’s your favorite, stairs!”

“SCREW YOU!” She called back. Laughing, Madoka continued up with Kyouko and now Sayaka following up. Reaching the top, they looked up and were a bit more than surprised when they saw some large statue with a gyrating background. The statue was covered orangish and looked like someone's infected spleen with a green splat with roses on top.

“Damn, this place is pretty good looking,” Kyouko said. Then suddenly, from behind the statue, Homura approached, the same smile on her face along with the duck cradled in her arms. “You look happy,” the redhead commented. Homura nodded before looking amongst the group, her cool demeanor slowly falling back into place as she realised something.

“Where’s Mami?” She asked. Everyone turned to look at Kyouko who still held the lantern. Shifting nervously on her feet, she began to retell the entire story from when Mami disappeared to when she left Kyouko for a second time.

“I haven’t seen her since then,” she finished off. Everyone around her looked at each other before Madoka spoke up.

“We have to go find her,” she said. “We aren’t about to leave her behind.”

“Yeah I know,” Kyouko said before she turned around. “But I think I should go alone.” The other three looked at her like she was crazy.

“What are you, crazy!?” Sayaka cried out, confirming what their faces said.

“You do remember that Mami is also our friend, right?” Madoka joined in. Homura didn’t say anything, but she shook her head when Kyouko saw her.

“Look, I know what you gals are thinking, but in a way, I feel responsible for this in the first place.” Everyone looked at each other, their expressions softening. “You’re all safe, and I don’t want you to get too involved and end up like me,” Kyouko continued, gesturing at the makeshift bandages she had. “So please, just wait alright?” There was silence for a minute until Homura looked up.

“Ten minutes,” she said. “You don’t come back up by then, we’re heading down to get you, got it?” Grinning, Kyouko looked at everyone around her.

“Five minutes is more than enough,” she said before dashing towards the staircase that led back down. ‘Mami, I’m coming for you.’

_________________________________________________________________________

The sounds of her breathing, her heartbeat, and her footsteps was all she could hear as she ran, tears rolling down her cheeks. ‘Mami, I’m sorry, I just-’

“No,” was all she responded. Turning down one of the corners, she walked over before heading into the darkest room she could find. Throwing it closed, she felt her way all the way to the corner of the room before curling up into a ball, sobbing.

‘Mami, if you would let me-’

“No... It was all my fault.”

‘It wasn’t. I lost control of you and then-’

“Please… Don’t remind me of what happened.”

‘...’

“...”

‘I don’t want to bother you, so when you’re willing to talk, you know where to find me.’

“...” Looking up, Mami tried to find something to occupy her mind with, when in reality, she knew that there was no way around anything. She had to face it someday. “Alright fine, shoot,” she said.

‘I lost control, so no of it was your fault.’

“But Kyouko dosn’t know that. For all she knows I’m just a freak.”

‘She dosn’t, and she never will. Remember when I said she loves you? I’m not lying, and you can see it in her eyes as well.’ Shifting uncomfortably, Mami blinked at her tears. ‘And I know you love her too.’

“Yeah,” Mami openly admitted, smiling. “That I do indeed.”

‘Come on now, go find her. She’ll forgive you.’

“Actually… Nah…”

‘What?’

“I think I’ll just… Sleep here for a bit…”

‘Mami, don’t you dare, don’t you-... Damnit…’

_________________________________________________________________________

Wandering with the malfunctioning lantern, Kyouko looked around cautiously, doing her best to avoid the animatronic. Peaking around the corner, she found where she had gone unconscious before looking in the direction of where Mami had gone. ‘Damn is it dark down there,’ she thought to herself. Taking a hesitant step forward, the redhead began to bound down the hallway, going as fast as she could to find the yellow haired girl. ‘Now, where are you?’

Rounding a corner, she looked down a long hallway with flickering lights. She swept her gaze back and forth until her eyes lit up on the darkest room. She felt like she was being led there by… Something? Kyouko slowly put her hand on the door knob before turning it and pushing forward. Entering the room, she shown the lantern around. Mami wasn’t that hard to find do to the reflective surface of the flower pin that still resided on the top of her head.

“Mami?” She whispered. Immediately, Mami looked up to see Kyouko standing in front of her. Looking down shamefully, the yellow haired girl did her best to avoid eye contact. “Mami,” Kyouko said again.

“I don’t want to be here anymore,” Mami said quietly. Crouching, Kyouko put a hand on the yellow haired girl’s shoulder, making her flinch, but that didn’t let the redhead loosen her grip.

“No of us do,” Kyouko responded with a smile. Mami looked up with tears in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” she said.

“Shh shh… No need to be… You did give me one hell of a scare though.” Something seemed to click in Mami’s mind as she heard this.

“Well…” She began, twirling her already twirl hair with a finger. “Actually…” Raising an eyebrow, Kyouko tilted her head, obviously curious. “You know my back story just as I know yours…” Nodding, Kyouko put on a more focused expression, knowing that this was going down into the sensitive territory. “During the car crash,” she began, wincing at the words. “Something happened because I was so young. The doctors didn’t know what they could’ve done, but there was obviously something different. They studied increased brain fluctuations and waves that one normal human would have.” Staring up, Mami made eye contact with Kyouko. “I had the brain fluctuations of two people. Someone else lived inside of me that wasn’t there, and I’m honestly not sure if I wanted them in the first place.”

‘HEY!!!... SHUT UP!!!’ Giggling, Kyouko raised an eyebrow. Just a second ago, Mami was all seriousness, but now she was laughing?

“There she goes again,” Mami said with an apologetic smile. She then took a deep breath before resuming her original serious demeanor. “They continued to study my brain, trying to see if they could do anything about her, but in the end, they said that there was no way to control her since she was now a separate fraction of my mind and that only I could chose what happened to her. Most people might joke about being dropped on your head as a child, but I take that seriously.”

“Great, maybe I should start joking about having your head being bitten off.”

“Don’t you fucking dare or I swear to fucking god I’m going to fucking rip your fucking arms off and play fucking bongos on your fucking head.”

“I’m scared.”

‘Jeez, you sure like fucking… Maybe you should get to fucking the girl in front of you.’

“Shut up.”

“What? I didn’t even say anything?” Kyouko whined. Realising what she just said, Mami giggled.

“Hold on.” Looking up, Mami’s eyes grew distant as Kyouko watched, familiar with the expression. “Now would be a very good time to not make me look insane.” Kyouko stared at her with interest, wondering what was about to happen.

‘HEY KYOUKO!!!’ Wincing, the redhead put a hand to her ear before she realised that the voice was in her head.

“DON’T DO THAT!” She yelled back, getting Mami to giggle.

‘Hehe, oh I promise to do that every time,’ Mami’s mind said.

“Don’t…” Kyouko said, suddenly flustered as Mami looked at her.

“Don’t worry, I can hear your conversation right now,” she said, reading Kyouko’s mind.

‘Alright lovebirds, as much as I would like to chat, we need to get going. The other three aren’t about to wait any longer.’ Kyouko thought for a second before her eyes widened. ‘Come on Kyouko, you have two minutes.’ Standing up, Mami nodded as Kyouko also rose.

“Let’s get the hell out of here,” she said. Grinning, Kyouko agreed. Stepping out of the room, Mami looked both ways before turning back to Kyouko who was a lot slower.

‘Blood loss,’ her mind quickly identified. Nodding, she went over to the unsuspecting redhead before sweeping her by the leg. Carrying her up bridal style, Mami winked at her as the lantern began to glow immensely as if power had begun to surge through it. ‘Show off.’ Giggling, Mami looked both ways.

“That way,” Kyouko directed from her comfortable spot. Mami turned to head in that direction when there were loud footsteps. Turning around, Mami began to back up in the needed direction. Red lights lined the hallway as the animatronic peered down at the pair. “Run,” Kyouko began. “RUN!!!” She yelled, although Mami was already running by the first ‘run’. There was a mechanical roar followed by the hammering of the robot’s feet hitting the ground as it ran at them. Turning the corner, Mami crouched before dashing forward, giving her a much needed speed boost. “Left!” Kyouko called when an intersection came up.

‘I got the directions from here Kyouko,’ Mami’s mind said. Nodding, Kyouko held the yellow haired girl closer, nuzzling the older girl’s breasts in a attempt to find comfort in the building. The animatronic wasn’t stopping, and the two knew this. ‘Right,’ her mind directed. ‘Sharp left!’ Taking the directions, Mami slid before jumping forward just in time for the animatronic to run past down the wrong way. Rolling with Kyouko still in her arms, she stuck the landing just in time for her to wink at the redhead before running towards the staircase that was just up ahead.

There was a defeated roar from the robot as Mami got to the stairs and began to take them two at a time. Seeing the light at the end, Mami made it past the last step and into the opening where the other three were waiting. Skidding to a stop, Mami looked at all three of them.

“Am I late?” Kyouko asked from Mami’s arms.

“In four seconds we were going to go down,” Homura called, seemingly unfazed by the two’s current position.

“Geez Mami,” Sayaka said, leaning forward. “You didn’t invite us to the wedding?” Kyouko growled but Mami smiled.

“Well, you’re here now, aren’t you?” She asked. Sayaka nodded her head.

“I guess you have a point,” she said before backing off of the subject. Madoka took a step forward before running over, hugging the two.

“I was getting worried,” she said, her voice muffled. They stayed like this for a few seconds until Madoka finally let go. Wiping the newly formed tears in her eyes, she smiled. “Let’s go?” She asked.

“Let’s go,” Mami nodded. Putting Kyouko down, to the redhead’s dismay, the group made it behind the statue before walking to the elevator. Standing on the strangely round platform, they watched as the double doors closed before they began to descend down the length of the building. A minute later, the elevator stopped before opening to the outside world again. The five breathed in the fresh air as they stepped off, all of them with smiles on their face.

Looking over, the fox smiled. “Ahoy lasses!” He called happily. The five of them approached. “I’d be guessing ye had fun?”

“That was most definantly something,” Mami said, her smile not faltering. “Right girls?” They all nodded.

“We could use a rest though,” Sayaka said.

“Ay, I agree,” the fox said as Homura apporached. Holding out the duck, the expression of the fox brightened. “Oi! Ya found em!” He said happily.

“Yeah that took some doing,” Homura said.

“Ay, I bet that did,” the fox said smiling. “Keep em, you’ve earned it.” Homura’s face turned to that of surprise before she snuggled the duck and walking away. Madoka and Sayaka followed. Looking up, Kyouko stared at Mami who ushered her to join the other three. Nodding, the redhead walked after them. “She’d be pretty beat, ay?” The fox asked. Mami nodded. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“You alright,” Mami said. The fox looked at her. “After all, you’re not who you really think you are, are you?” Smiling, the animatronic stared back at her.

“And ye are always thinking in two ways, aren’t ye?” Her smile widening Mami nodded.

“I guess I might see you around… Maybe,” Mami said as she approached to put the lantern on the table. Without warning, the fox grabbed her hand.

“Ya know lass, I like ye lass.” Taking a card from his chest, he gave it to Mami who looked at it. It was a contact card. “Now go me night sentinel. Ya got a lass to love,” he added with a wink. Smiling, Mami turned around, lantern still in hand, and began to jog towards the others.

_________________________________________________________________________

“Damn that felt like a long time,” Kyouko said as she walked into Mami’s apartment. Everyone crowded inside after her, obviously tired.

“We should all take a shower,” Mami suggested to which everyone behind her agreed without much enthusiasm. “We can all watch a scary movie afterwards.” Everyone perked up at this statement.

“Far better than being in a scary movie,” Sayaka said. “I call first shower.”

“I’ll go next!” Madoka called after quickly. Homura looked over and Mami shook her head before smiling. Nodding, Homura set herself after Madoka. Looking over, Kyouko stared at Mami.

“You can go next,” Mami said. “I’ll go last.”

“No, you’ve done enough,” Kyouko replied.

‘Why don’t you both just go at the same time?’ Mami’s mind asked. ‘After all, due to Kyouko’s injuries, it would be much harder for her to clean herself off, right?’ Kyouko was about to openly object with a mad blush on her face when Mami nudged her, tapping her head. Remembering that Mami’s second conscious was in her mind, and that the other three were still close by, she couldn’t say anything.

“Do we have much of a choice?” Mami whispered. Kyouko shrugged, but knew that what her friend’s mind was saying was true. “I’ll help Kyouko clean herself off!” Mami called to the others who turned to face the duo.

“Damn you’re lucky,” Sayaka said with a grin, getting the redhead to growl back at her.

“Are you sure?” Madoka asked, raising an eyebrow, though a smile was creeping on her lips. “I’m sure Kyouko won’t need-”

“It’s fine,” Mami replied. “It is my choice, after all.” Everyone stared at her in surprise for a quick second before Homura shrugged.

“Let’s not bother them,” she said before looking at Sayaka. “Hurry up and get in there.” Quickly obeying, Sayaka walked into the bathroom before locking the door. Everyone had left their clothes there before they left the apartment, including extra pajamas if they were planning on staying over. Which was now the case.

“Speaking of your injuries,” Mami said, looking over to Kyouko. Holding out her left hand like a puppy that was in trouble, the redhead looked away with a blush on her face, doing her best to avoid eye contact. Lifting her hand in her own, Mami began to unwrap the cloth that covered her hand before stopping part way through. “That soaked through,” she said, seeing the dark red splotch on the upper part of Kyouko’s hand. Covering it back up, she tied it. “I’ll be sure to wash that out too.”

“While you at it, can you also wash my outfit?” Kyouko asked, worried for her clothes. Giggling, Mami nodded.

“Of course.” They stared at each other for a few seconds before they realised what was going on. Letting go, Mami turned away with a small amount of heat rising to her cheeks. Kyouko was faring far worse as her entire face lit up. “D-Do you want something to eat?” She asked.

“Yes please,” Kyouko quickly replied, heading over to the coffee table. While she did this, Madoka decided to follow her so that she can try to work the TV that was set up in front of the couch. Something popped up in Homura’s mind and she felt like she needed to know something. Looking over, she followed Mami into the kitchen. Quietly, she peeked around the corner to see Mami putting both her hands onto the counter and looking up.

“I know you’re looking for answers,” she said, getting Homura to jump slightly. Looking over her shoulder, Mami smiled. “It was honestly obvious.”

“Well of course, you’ve been acting up lately,” Homura said. There was silence before the black haired girl added in, “And Kyouko seems more relaxed as if she now knows something about the situation.” Smiling, Mami returned her attention to the counter before walking over to the stove, beginning to heat up a tea kettle. While she did this, Homura walked more into the kitchen before leaning against the refrigerator, patiently waiting.

‘You should get seductive with her,’ Mami’s mind said, getting her to look back at Homura who continued to stare at her with her cool demeanor. Returning her attention back to the kettle, she nervously began to tap her foot. ‘I know you love Kyouko, but it wouldn’t hurt to include Homura. After all, she would possibly be after Kyouko in the first place.’ Nodding, Mami agreed. ‘She also deserves something for getting this close already.’ Smiling, the yellow haired girl fully turned towards Homura before beckoning her over.

Walking over, the black haired girl tilted her head before Mami took a few steps forward, closing the distance between the two. “There are a few things that have happened in my life that have… ‘Changed’ me,” she began. Homura continued to stare until she noticed that Mami wasn’t slowing down her stride. Slowly, she began to back up as the other girl approached. “I’ve already told you about the accident when I was still young, so you should know where this is going.” Trying to take another step back, Mami now inches away, she bumped into something behind her. Tilting her head back, she saw that she ran into the fridge.

‘Of course,’ she thought as she looked back towards Mami. Before she could react to how close her friend was, she felt both of her arms pinned to the side of her head. She barely contained a yelp as Mami got closer to her face. Feeling the yellow haired girl’s breath on her, which smelled like cheesecake, she tried to avoid eye contact. “B-But, y-you can’t be insane, right?” She asked. Giggling, Mami pressed her breasts against Homura’s own chest, getting her to whimper slightly. “Y-You’re scaring me,” she finally admitted.

“Homura? Scared?” Nearly laughing, Mami leaned in before kissing her. Although her brain was scrambled, Homura kissed back, somehow enjoying the kiss. Backing off, Mami was about to say something when the two heard footsteps at the entrance of the kitchen. They both looked to see a tired yet surprised Sayaka look in, both her eyebrows raising. Mami noisily sucked the string of saliva that was between her and Homura’s mouth before winking at Sayaka.

“I-I think I’ll pass,” the blue haired girl said with a nervous smile before she backed out, walking towards the room where everyone else was. Looking back, Mami feigned leaning in for another kiss and Homura fell for it by also leaning forward for a kiss. Slightly surprised by the move, Mami backed off a few seconds later, shorter than their first one.

“Anyone asks, this didn’t happen,” she said as she backed away from Homura and to the tea kettle that was beginning to steam up. Explaining her story the same way she explained to Kyouko, Mami let her words sink into Homura who listened intently, doing her best to forget what had just transpired. As Mami finished her story, Homura looked at her.

“Can we speak?” She asked, unsure if it was possible.

‘We sure can,’ Mami’s mind replied, getting the unsuspecting girl to jump slightly from the new voice in her head. ‘I’ll leave you alone for now, but if you ever need me, you know who to find.’ Going quiet, Mami’s conscious left Homura’s mind.

“She’s quiet something,” Homura said with a smile. “I don’t know if she’s a blessing or a curse.”

“Me neither,” Mami said as she walked around Homura to the fridge, pulling out a cake about to bring it and the tea kettle to the living room. “But she’s good company when I’m alone.”

“Need me to carry something?” Homura asked. She was well aware that Mami could carry the two things without breaking a sweat, but the black haired girl felt that she wanted to get something before hand.

“Yeah, sure,” Mami said, accepting the help. Handing over the tea kettle, she went over before taking out the plates and the tea cups along with forks for the cake. As a last thought, she went over before pulling out a juice box. “Let’s go,” she said after everything was gathered. Entering the living room, they saw Sayaka slouched on one side of the couch with her eyes closed while Kyouko was on the opposite side, nearly in the same consciousness level until she saw the two walked in. Doing her best to sit up, the redhead yawned.

“Madoka went into the shower,” she explained the abscence of the pink haired girl.

“She knows now,” Mami said, motioning towards Homura who nodded.

“Alright,” Kyouko said without as much enthusiasm before spreading herself further on the couch. Setting everything down, Mami and Homura were about to sit down when Madoka came out, a smile on her face and looking refreshed. Seemingly aware of the pink haired girl’s arrival, Sayaka’s eyes began to crack open before she looked around as if she was unsure of what timeline she was in.

“What’s going on?” Madoka asked as she looked around the room and at the other four.

“Nothing much,” Kyouko said. Nodding, Madoka walked over before sitting on the ground, her head leaning against the couch. An idea popping up, Mami went into another room, coming back with a mattress for those who wanted the ground. Setting it up, Madoka layed down on it. Nodding in approval, Homura walked away, duck in hand, before she entered the shower, leaving everyone else. Noticing that the TV was on, Mami made herself comfortable next to Kyouko as they waited for Homura to finally walk out.

Sliding off of her place, Sayaka sat next to Madoka before her eyes narrowed. Looking at Mami, she raised an eyebrow. “You have a game console in here?” She asked. Smiling, Mami pointed to the Blu-Ray player. Walking over, Sayaka moved it aside before pulling an original Xbox out of the depths. “Damn is this thing ancient.”

“The games are, if you haven’t guessed already, behind the movie CDs,” Mami pointed out. Heading over, Sayaka began to dig around, trying to look for something. Looking over, Mami shook Kyouko, getting her eyes to reopen. “Hey look,” Sayaka said. Pulling out Halo 2, she crawled back towards Madoka before placing it on the table. “I challenge you!” Looking up, the pink haired girl raised an eyebrow before they both lowered.

“Oh it’s on,” she said, her lips curling up in a snarl. Plugging everything in, they started the Xbox while Mami and Kyouko watched, highly amused at the scene. Once everything was set up, the two began a multiplayer 1v1. A single round went by until Homura came back out, wiping her face with a towel, her hair already combed down. Nodding back, she looked at Mami and Kyouko.

“Your turn,” she said. Nodding, Mami stood Kyouko up before they both walked into the bathroom. As Mami locked the door, Kyouko stood nervously, wondering what could happen while they showered. She felt slightly aroused as the ideas until Mami tapped her on the shoulder, drawing her attention back to the present.

“We should probably take those off,” Mami said, indicating the bandages. Agreeing, Kyouko allowed Mami to take off both of the lines of fabric before throwing them out. Blood slowly leaked out, but not enough to deal a lot of damage to Kyouko. “We should also take you outfit off to prevent making too much of a mess.” Kyouko nodded, but she could feel a blush on her face at the thought of being naked in front of her crush. Before she could think further, she felt the zipper on her back go down before her entire frontal part from her neck down to her chest loosened. “Come on, you holding still isn’t helping.” Reluctantly, Kyouko began to pull her arms out before she was completely out of her top half.

Slowly, Mami pulled down her large skirt until it was fully off. Only in her bra and her panties, Kyouko stepped out of the shell of her Magical Girl outfit. Turning around, she saw Mami staring at her for a few seconds until she realised she had been staring. Blushing, Mami averted her gaze before looking back at Kyouko’s face, trying to stare at and only her eyes. Looking away, Kyouko clutched above her right shoulder before walking over and turning on the shower.

“Y-You know…” Mami began. Looking back, Kyouko saw that the older girl also seemed a bit nervous. “I could use some help undressing as well…” Both of the redhead’s eyebrows rose as she heard what she was asked to do.

‘You know you want to,’ Mami’s second conscious spoke to Kyouko.

“S-Shut up,” she said, her blush reddening. Looking back to Mami, she saw that the yellow haired girl had her hands behind her back and she was swaying about, her knees close together. Her eyes were also trained on the ground and a blush in her cheeks summed it all up. “O-Okay, fine,” Kyouko submitted after a few seconds. Nodding with a smile, Mami looked away as the redhead approached her. Kyouko inspected her, trying to figure out what the best way to take off all the clothes were since there were multiple pieces. While she did this, Mami continued to avoid eye contact, her hands intertwined on her stomach.

Noticing this small gesture, an idea appeared in Kyouko’s mind. Reaching over, she began to undo the straps, surprising Mami slightly before she moved her hands up so that the redhead could do her job. Sliding the first piece off, Kyouko put it aside while Mami’s hands reached for the opposite side’s elbows, hugging herself around her now exposed skin. She seemed to also be supporting her breasts with her arms, but the redhead didn’t know for sure. Reaching forward, she undid the ribbon that Mami watched as if something special had just been taken away.

Speeding up her process, Kyouko decided to start to take off the top part of Mami’s outfit. Starting from the collar, she undid the buttons that lined the yellow haired girl’s outfit before taking it in half, letting Mami’s chest hang out without restraint. After taking out the gloves and sleeves, the redhead finally took off the main part. Finishing it, she took off the yellow haired girl’s socks before pulling down her skirt. She stood up, doing her best not to admire the other girl’s body since they were equally dressed when she noticed something that she missed.

Reaching up, she took the remaining hat off getting an annoyed look from Mami. Unable to hold it in, Kyouko began to laugh, followed by Mami who giggled along. “Come on,” Mami said, walking over to the bath tub. Turning it on, she put it to a burning rate before she turned around and unhooked her bra without hesitation. Kyouko’s mind went blank as she beheld the full glory of Mami’s breasts, feeling a slight trickle of saliva leave her mouth. She didn’t notice that Mami had also taken off her panties and was now staring at her with narrowed eyes. Approaching, she quickly undid the redhead’s bra, getting her back into reality. Blushing, she watched as Mami kneeled down to take off her panties which her surprisingly wet. “My my Kyouko, you really are naughty,” Mami said, teasing her friend.

Blushing even harder, Kyouko looked away, avoiding eye contact. An idea popped up in her mind and before the redhead could react, Mami had her tongue dragging across her clitoris. Letting out a surprised yelp of pleasure, she looked down at Mami who looked back up, winking at her. Standing back up, Mami turned and entered the shower, leaving Kyouko to wonder if she would get such a feeling ever again. Shaking her head, she walked over before entering as well. Recoiling from the heat, she backed back out almost immediately. Peeking from the glass door, Mami looked at her with a questioning gaze. “It’s too hot,” Kyouko said. Nodding, Mami turned the knob down before going back to her original position.

Walking in again, Kyouko was relieved to feel that the water wasn’t as hot. Usually she would’ve liked it super hot, but she wasn’t feeling it at the moment. Suddenly, she felt her hair fall down to its full length. Looking back, she saw Mami holding up her hair pin with an amused smile. “You forgot to take this out,” she said. Shrugging, Kyouko finally noticed that Mami also had her hair down. As if to answer her question, the yellow haired girl placed her hair pin down on a nearby tray that also had her own sitting there. “Come now,” Mami began, returning her attention back to Kyouko. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Turning back around to face the shower, Kyouko felt Mami’s hands begin to go over her body, clearing off the dry blood. As she made her way up the redhead’s right arm, Kyouko felt more at ease, knowing that she was safe. But the images of what Mami had done to her in the tower continued to haunt her mind. Before her mind continued down the path of madness, she felt a slight jolt of pain as Mami’s hand passed over the base of her neck. “Can you please be more gentle?” She asked the other girl. Nodding, Mami looked around, trying to find a way to clean down the redhead without inflicting anymore damage, coming back empty handed.

‘I got an idea,’ Mami’s mind began to say. ‘You can always... You know… Do what you did earlier?’ Mami tilted her head.

“How is that supposed to help?” She asked. Kyouko turned back to look at her for a few seconds before returning her gaze back towards the water that continued to rain down on her.

‘It’s a good distraction,’ her mind said. Agreeing, Mami continued on her work while she slowly slid her left hand downward without the redhead noticing. She continued to roll her head around, trying to ignore the pain that continued to lance down her shoulder. Without warning, Mami inserted her first finger into Kyouko, getting the redhead to jump.

“Shh…” Mami said quietly before Kyouko could ask what the hell she was doing. Slowly, the yellow haired girl pushed in and out, hearing restrained moans from the redhead. While this happened, Mami began to clear off Kyouko’s shoulder who was busy with the feelings pulsing from in between her thighs, just as planned. After clearing off the blood, Mami went to Kyouko’s hand and lifted it to clear that off. As she cleared that off, Kyouko yelped and Mami felt something cover her left hand. “That was quick,” she commented on the recent ejaculation, pulling her left hand out of its position. Washing off her hand, Mami looked over at the panting Kyouko who seemed dazed in the head, her eyes rolling back and forth.

Shaking the redhead, Mami slowly got Kyouko back to her senses, even though her breathing was still erratic. “Well… That was… Something…” Kyouko managed out.

“Really? I thought you were used to doing that sort of thing,” Mami said, tilting her head as she combed through Kyouko’s hair with shampoo.

“Yeah but… It’s different when… Someone is doing it… For you,” the redhead responded. Nodding even though Mami knew Kyouko couldn’t see her, she continued to wash the redhead down. After they were both done, Mami turned off the shower, guiding Kyouko out who was back to normal. “So now what?” She asked. Going over, Mami brought out a fresh towel before walking back to Kyouko.

“Let me patch you up,” she began, wiping down Kyouko’s shoulder before she grabbed a stip of gauze and wrapped it around her shoulder. Doing the same with Kyouko’s left hand, she tossed the now red with blood towel into a hamper that she would wash later.

“Thanks,” was all Kyouko said as she inspected herself. Nodding, Mami walked back over to the counter before getting their clothes out. After successfully changing, Mami opened the now steamy bathroom’s door letting cool air inward. Following behind, Kyouko shook her head before looking up, seeing that Mami still hadn’t curled her hair back up and was letting it flow freely. She hesitated before she pocketed her own hairpin, knowing that it would bother her while she tried to sleep. What the two saw when they entered the living room didn’t surprise them.

Madoka stared at the screen with a sad smile, but she also had endless amusement in her eyes. Homura stared at the screen as well, her face expressionless along with the Xbox controller in her hand. Sayaka on the other hand had her face plastered on the coffee table, her arms outspread across it. Her own control was near the her right hand, an inch out of range. Walking over, Kyouko poked her a few times. “Are you still alive?” The redhead asked before looking up at the screen. Homura had beaten the blue haired girl by a landslide. “I guess not,” Kyouko finally came to the conclusion. Looking over, Madoka raised an eyebrow.

“So? How did it go?” She asked in a teasing voice. Kyouko shrugged before sitting on the couch.

“Nothing too special,” she responded, doing her best to hide a blush that still bled through.

“You did something, didn’t you?” Madoka pushed, a smirk crawling at the edge of her mouth.

“We fucked, the end,” Mami said out of nowhere, getting everyone including Sayaka to look up at her in surprise. “Jeez, you girls will fall for everything,” she said, shaking her head before taking a seat next to Kyouko. Sighing, Homura looked back at the screen.

“We found two extra controllers,” she said. “If you want to do a 1v1v1v1, we can do that before we begin to watch the movie,” she suggested.

“I’m in,” Kyouko said, sitting straighter up in her spot.

“Me to,” Madoka joined in.

“I’m not,” Sayaka said, handing her controller over to Madoka before sitting next to Mami.

“I…” Mami began, not knowing what to do. Kyouko nudged her and added it on with a wink.

“Come on, you’ll do fine,” she said reassuringly.

“B-But, I’ve never actually played before,” Mami said, doing her best to talk her way out of this even though she knew she couldn’t. Reaching over, Homura took the fourth controller before shoving it into the yellow haired girl’s hands. There was silence for a few seconds before Mami sighed. “Alright fine,” she submited. The tension in the room dispersed as she said this.

‘Don’t worry,’ her mind suddenly said to her and her alone. ‘Hand me the controller and you won’t die.’ Mami hesitated for a few seconds before she shook her head.

“Let’s see how far I get before I hand it over,” she whispered. Kyouko looked over and her eye brows slightly rose as she tried to figure out what had just transpired, but she didn’t get far in her thought process as the game started. Mami was hesitant for a second before she did her best to find her way through the controls. A few minutes had passed by the time she figured it out and got her first kill. Looking over at the scoreboard, she saw that she was in last. Homura had gotten 30 out of the 50 kills needed with Kyouko only a few points behind. Madoka was only at the 15 mark while Mami only had 1. “Damnit,” she whispered to herself.

‘Anytime you’re ready,’ her consciousness reminded her. Mami thought it over before looking back at the score. Sighing, she nodded. ‘Good choice,’ her mind said. Without warning, her head began to hurt, not as much as it was in the tower, but enough for her to reach a hand up before she could resist.

“You good Mami?” Sayaka asked. Breathing in, Mami looked up before she opened her eyes, a new found sharpness within them.

“Never been better,” she said as she hunched forward with a grin, her hands working inhumanly fast. Kyouko looked over a second, her eyes widening before she felt her controller rumble. Looking up, she saw that Mami had killed her.

“Come on, that ain’t fair,” she said just loud enough for Mami to hear her. The yellow haired girl’s grin grew larger as she heard this.

“Damnit Mami!” Madoka cried out as she was killed for the third time in a row. Homura stared at the screen, her expression unchanging with a few things to note. Her eyes continued to dart back and forth as her hands began to tremble. A few seconds later, a drop of sweat began to trickle down.

“By the gods,” Sayaka said leaning forward. “She still hasn’t died ever since.” It seemed impossible, but she hadn’t indeed. Madoka and Kyouko were waiting to respond, knowing that they wouldn’t given that both Homura and Mami were at 49 kills. The tension grew with Homura trying to find the yellow haired girl while said girl was relaxing, a smile on her face.

‘You do the honors,’ her mind said, handing control back. Smiling, Mami relaxed. Turning around, Homura was greeted with a direct shotgun blast point-blank, ending the game. A few seconds passed until Mami sighed, relaxing.

“Well that was fun,” she said with a smile. Everyone else stared at the screen with shocked expressions. “Anyone want to go for another round?” She challenged. Sayaka slowly looked over her with a nervous smile.

“How ‘bout no,” she said. Everyone else relaxed as this was said.

“Come on, we still need to watch the scary movie,” Kyouko said. Looking over, Mami saw the redhead look back before she mouthed ‘that ain’t fair.’ Giggling, Mami looked over before she walked over to where the movies were, picking one out. Putting it into the blu ray, she switched it over to the next source on the TV before sitting back down in her spot. Madoka and Homura both made their own way up to the couch as well. Everyone scooted over to make room for the two before they all relaxed into comfortable positions. Homura sat still as Madoka leaned into her. Beside the pink haired girl, Sayaka leaned on her friend as well. Mami also held still while Kyouko leaned the opposite direction, putting her weight on the couch armrest.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Mami said, taking the remote before pressing play. Throughout the movie, Madoka clenched Homura harder and harder, doing her best not to look at the screen. Sayaka had fallen asleep during the beginning of the movie before waking up at the worst possible moment, making her now cling to Mami who glanced at her for a second before looking back at the screen. Kyouko’s breathing was getting harder and harder as she did her best to resist the scares before she snapped, also hugging Mami close to reassure her that the yellow haired girl was there to protect her if something bad happened.

At the end, Madoka refused to let go of Homura while Sayaka hesitantly eased off, still shaky. Kyouko let her head fall into Mami’s lap, hoping that she wouldn’t have nightmares. “Well that was entertaining,” Homura said. Mami nodded, agreeing.

“Yeah,” Sayaka said. “But I’ll let you all know I don’t plan on sleeping by myself.” Everyone began to giggle. “No but seriously, I need someone to be my teddy bear.” Smiling, Madoka looked over.

“You can join me and Homura,” she said. Sayaka looked at her for a few seconds before she looked away.

“Nope. I’d rather not,” she said. Homura tilted her head.

“Why not?” She asked.

“I know you two do things in bed with each other, and I’d rather not be involved,” Sayaka replied.

“Weeeeeelll…” Madoka began, looking up at Homura before back at the blue haired girl. “You aren’t exactly wrong.”

“Then I rest my case,” Sayaka said. “I’d rather sleep with Mami and Kyouko.”

“You also know that we’ll probably be doing something as well, right?”

“Well then I’ll walk home.”

“Aww… If that’s so, then watch out for robotic tentacles that will drag you into a dark room filled with creepy reapers that end up raping you.”

“You wanna know what, I’d rather be bang raped by you four rather than that.”

“THEN WHY NOT START NOW!!!”

“NO!!!” Everyone began to laugh as they heard this. “Let’s just all sleep out here tonight,” Sayaka finally suggested. It was solid enough, so everyone decided to go with the idea. Turning out the lights, Mami walked back into the room where everyone was using their phone lights to light the place up.

“If you girl’s don’t mind, I might sleep in my room tonight,” Mami announced. Everyone was completely fine with this and they all said their goodnights as she walked away. Opening her bedroom door, she closed it behind her before making her way to her bed, crawling inside it before closing her eyes. Right when she was about to sleep, she heard her door open. Looking back, she saw the familiar outline of someone. “Kyouko, is there something you need?” She asked as the redhead walked in and closed the doo.

“Y-Yeah,” came the response. Walking over, she sat at the edge of the bed while Mami reajusted herself into a sitting position. “I-I never really got to return the favor, did I?” She asked. Mami tilted her head and was about to ask what she was talking about when she felt the redhead’s lips against her own. Pulling back, Kyouko looked at the yellow eyes in the dark that seemed to glow on their own accord. Mami was also seeing the same thing with the crimson eyes staring back at her.

“K-Kyouko…” Mami began. Kyouko giggled slightly.

“I also needed to escape the wrath of what’s happening to Sayaka out there,” she noted, getting Mami to also giggle.

“So… How are you planning to repay me?” Mami asked, already knowing the answer. Kyouko refused to respond with words. Instead, she began to massage the other girl’s breasts. Mami smiled before she closed her eyes, allowing Kyouko to take her shirt off. Kyouko continued to unhook the yellow haired girl’s bra before licking her left tit, getting a moan of pleasure in response. Mami allowed her right eye to open and watch the girl in front of her that continued to trace her tongue along her sensitive spot. Mami reached her left hand up to hold Kyouko’s head in place before she began to shift her position, taking off her pants.

Without warning, Mami sprayed her breast milk into Kyouko’s mouth who happily licked at it. Looking up, she winked at her friend who smiled back in return before she began to undress the redhead who complied easily. Both of them fully nude, they stared at each other before Mami leaned back, presenting Kyouko with her opening as if to say, “I bet you can put your mouth to better use here.” Grinning, Kyouko leaned forward, licking Mami’s clitoris as the yellow haired girl did to her. She heard Mami’s moans of pleasure as her climax continued to build up. Without warning, Mami ejaculated into Kyouko’s mouth and all over her face. Sitting up, Kyouko made a big show of licking her lips and clearing her face of Mami’s expulsion.

But before the redhead could say anything, Mami’s eyes flickered closed. ‘Aww, she’s asleep,’ she thought to herself. But before she could think any further, Mami pounced her, getting a surprised yelp out of it. Looking up, she saw the yellow haired girl with the same grin that she had in the tower. She felt her pupils shrink, and, as if to confirm this, Mami’s grin grew wider. Kyouko scrambled to get away and had freed herself, but before she could get any further than off the bed, she felt Mami grasp her from behind, not caring if they were standing now.

Dragging her back to stand on the bed, Mami pulled Kyouko over before using her left hand to massage the redhead’s left breast. Without a word, Mami began to lick Kyouko’s ear, getting her slightly more wet than she already was. As if to make her situation harder, Mami instantly shoved three fingers inside of her vaginal organ, getting her to nearly screech in pleasure. If she didn’t want the other three to hear, she would’ve let her voice carry out. Kyouko continued to do her best to escape the grasp of the scary Mami that was behind her until she felt her climax overflow between her thighs.

Without a second's hesitation, she let her juices flow out, covering the bed sheets beneath her. Breathing heavily, she let Mami drop her onto the bed before she curled up behind her and hugged her close. Getting one last look, Kyouko saw Mami’s warm smile stare back at her before her mind drifted into her dreams. Also closing her eyes, Mami was about to fall asleep when she heard something.

‘Girl, I’m proud of you,’ her second conscious said happily.

“You’ve been awfully quiet,” Mami responded.

‘Yeah, well, I wanted you to enjoy yourself without me bothering you.’ Smiling, Mami closed her eyes again.

“Thanks,” she whispered.

‘You’re welcome. Now get some sleep, I’ll be here waiting.’ Her smile widening, Mami let her dreams flood in, greatful that she had friends around her that she could always rely on, even if those friends were inside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween you knuckle heads! I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. If you have any comments, questions, or suggestions, you know where to leave them!


End file.
